Rencontre avec le destin
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles sauve une petit fille d'une mort certaine. S'attachant à lui, elle le fait entrer dans son monde, bien différent de celui de l'adolescent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut les pti loups (louves) !**_

_**voici ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme les deux premières (dont une qui est toujours en cours ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La petite fille traversa sans faire attention. Sans prendre en charge les avertissements de son grand frère, qui dataient du matin même. Sa poupée tomba en plein milieu de la route. Elle s'arrêta pour la ramasser. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est un camion qui arrivait à toute allure. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Sa vitesse était bien trop excessive. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'arrêter si le conducteur la voyait au dernier moment. Plusieurs personnes crièrent mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'elles disaient. Elle enlevait les saletés qu'il y avait sur sa poupée en chiffon. Le camion la vit enfin. Il se mit à klaxonner à n'en plus finir. L'enfant leva la tête et vit le camion foncer sur elle. Elle fut tétanisée et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Seulement quelques secondes avant l'impact, quelqu'un la souleva et elle fut emportée loin du lieu où aurait put avoir lieu une tragédie. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son sauveur.

- Tout va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit le jeune garçon en lui passant une main dans le dos.

Elle ne finissait pas de pleurer. Elle le serrait fort dans ses petits bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Tout le monde les regardait autour d'eux. Certains le félicitaient de ce qu'il avait fait, d'autres ne faisait qu'acquiescer. Quelqu'un arriva en courant.

- Je suis vraiment désoler … disait-il en bégayant.

Le chauffeur du camion pensa tout de suite le jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva et son visage se fit plus dur. Il se mit presque à hurler.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous avez vu la vitesse où vous rouillez ! Depuis quand on roule aussi vite en pleine ville ?

La fierté du chauffeur en prit un coup. Alors qu'il aurait du se montrer repentant, il invectiva le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends petit merdeux ? Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! dit-il en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour saisir le col du jeune homme, une voiture du bureau du sheriff arriva à toute vitesse. L'adolescent souffla de soulagement. Un homme en sortit. Le Sheriff. Il accourut auprès de son fils.

- Stiles ! C'est quoi ce SMS ?

- Tu devrais t'occuper de ce monsieur, papa, qui ne comprend pas qu'il ne faut pas rouler à plus de 90km/h en pleine ville.

Le père de famille jeta un regard de braise vers l'homme. Ce dernier se fit tout petit. Ce n'était pas son jour on dirait.

- Je m'en occupe. On en parle ce soir. Fais attention à toi en attendant.

- Comme d'habitude répondit Stiles en souriant !

Il prit la fillette dans ses bras et partit sous le regard surprit de son père. Qui était cette petite fille ?

- Ton papa est policier ?

- Oui petite princesse ! C'est même le Chef !

Elle rougit sous le surnom que lui venait de donner le jeune homme.

- Tu veux une glace ?

Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de manger quelque chose de sucré après tant d'émotions. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'envie. Il l'emmena alors à un marchand de glace et lui offrit ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne se préoccupait pas pour le moment de qui elle pouvait être. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour le moment. Il la regardât manger sa glace. La voyant faire la grimace à cause du froid sur ses dents, il éclata de rire.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir leur glace, deux hommes en noir se dirigèrent sur eux. Stiles n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il se retrouva à terre, un genou dans les côtes.

- Vous allez bien Mlle ? dit l'un d'eux en s'accroupissant près de la jeune fille.

La réponse de la petite fille fut détonante. Elle mit une grosse claque à l'homme qui, sous la stupeur, se retrouva sur son postérieure, au sol. Sans se démonter, elle se tourna vers celui qui tenait Stiles au sol, la tête écrasé dans les cailloux.

- Lâchez-le tout de suite ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !

L'homme en noir eu un peu de mal à croire la petite fille devant lui. Après tout elle n'avait que 9 ans. Mais elle appartenait quand même à la famille qui le payé. Il lâcha Stiles qui s'assit difficilement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un petit cri. L'enfant se précipita sur lui.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Juste que ces grosses brutes m'ont surement cassé une ou deux côtes lança-t-il en chuchotant.

Un gout de sang envahit alors sa bouche. Il se mit à tousser et cracha du sang. Une douleur envahi son corps au niveau du thorax.

L'homme, voyant que l'adolescent avait un problème pensa qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il s'approcha de lui. Malgré les cris pour ne pas qu'il le touche il l'examina rapidement en soulevant son t-shirt. Les marques de contusion apparaissaient déjà. Il y était allé définitivement trop fort. Il lui avait cassé au moins deux côtés et l'une d'elle avait surement touché un poumon. Il se releva rapidement et prit son téléphone.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- J'appel une ambulance ! vous devez vous faire soigner.

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard du jeune homme qui recula toujours au sol.

- Non, pas l'hôpital … pas d'ambulance … psalmodia-t-il.

Le garde du corps suspendit son geste. Que c'était-il passait pour que ce jeune homme ai une telle peur ?

- Mais il faut que tu te fasses soigner ! cria la petite fille.

Stiles retrouva de suite le sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pour ça petite princesse ! Demain, tout ira mieux.

Le téléphone de l'homme sonna. Il se raidit tout de suite en voyant l'émetteur de l'appel qui s'affichait.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- …..

- Nous sommes en train de rentrer Monsieur.

- …..

- Mlle va bien oui.

- …..

- Très bien, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et émit un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis désoler Mlle mais il va falloir que nous rentrions.

- Mais et Stiles ?

- D'après ce que ce jeune homme a dit, il ira mieux demain. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez le voir demain pour vous en assurer. Il se tourna vers Stiles. Si vous le souhaitez aussi, bien évidement !

- Si elle le veut, sans souci ! dit-il avec un sourire.

La petit fille le sera prudemment dans ses bras et partit encadrée par ses deux gardes du corps. Celui qui s'était prit la claque se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

Après quelques minutes encore au sol, Stiles se releva avec précaution. La douleur était presque intenable. Mais il savait que demain il n'aurait quasiment plus rien. C'était toujours comme ça. Il avait toujours guéri très rapidement. Et sans aucune séquelle. Il prit appuie sur le banc à côté de lui pour se lever. La douleur marque son visage d'une grimace. Durant tout l'échange, il n'y avait eu personne dans le parc. Remarque, nous étions en plein après-midi et tout le monde travaillait encore. Il s'assit tant bien que mal. Puis quelque chose le frappa. Il n'avait pas donné son numéro au garde du corps de la petite. C'est là que la situation lui apparut dans son ensemble. Mais qui était cette petite qui se promenait avec des gardes du corps ? Toute l'histoire piqua sa curiosité. Son cerveau se mit en marche à 100 à l'heure. Il essaya de recouper toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession sur la population de Beacon Hill. Mais la douleur embrouillait ses facultés de réflexions. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer tout seul. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son meilleur ami.

« Viens me chercher au parc. Petit souci. Merci »

La réponse lui parvint à peine quelques secondes après.

« J'arrive dans 5 minutes »

Il essaya de se concentrer pour calmer la douleur mais rien n'y faisait. Un adolescent arriva en courant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Je te raconterai ça tout à l'heure. En attendant, aides-moi à me relever.

Scott l'aida à se lever mais remarqua la grimace qu'il fit. Cependant, il ne posa pas de question. Il savait très bien que tant que son ami n'aurait pas décidé de parler, il n'en tirerait rien du tout. Il chargea sa moto à l'arrière de la jeep et prit le volant en roulant le plus doucement possible. Stiles fermait les yeux pour essayer d'évacuer la douleur mais rien n'y faisait. Il se rappela sa réaction lorsque l'un des deux hommes avait parlé de le faire emmener à l'hôpital. Il n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds. Il en était hors de question.

Scott l'aida à monter les marches et à s'installer dans le lit. Non sans quelques grognements et plaintes de la part de son ami.

- Bon tu m'explique ? lança le jeune homme agacé par le silence de Stiles.

Ce dernier lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu n'en rate jamais une franchement ! Tu aurais put mourir en sauvant cette enfant ! cria-t-il presque.

Stiles fut étonné. Il put lire dans les yeux de son meilleur ami la crainte de le perdre un jour. Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

- Je ferais attention à moi, je te le promets ! Tu vas voir, demain tout ira mieux ! dit avec un sourire en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Scott parut convaincu. Il resta un moment avec son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appel pour rentrer chez lui. Il dit au revoir à Stiles en lui promettant de revenir dés le lendemain. C'était Samedi. Il n'y avait donc pas cours. Stiles était mort de fatigue. Lutter contre la douleur l'avait épuisé. Il prit rapidement quelque chose pour dormir et pour endormir la douleur et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Malgré cela, il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit à cause de la douleur, en sueur. Lors de l'un des ses brusques réveils, il regarda l'heure : 4h00 du matin. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son père qui rentrait du travail. Depuis la mort de sa mère, son père s'enfermait dans le travail. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là lui aussi. Qu'ils pouvaient traverser cette peine à deux. Il entendit son père monter les marches. Il le savait. Toutes les nuits il venait voir si son fils dormait bien. Comme s'il avait peur de le perdre lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son père resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je suis désolé Stiles … Je ne sais plus quoi faire … je ne sais pas quoi faire …

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas un instant. Malgré la douleur, il se leva et prit son père dans ses bras. Ce dernier, surprit dans un premier temps, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je suis là Papa ! On va s'en sortir dit Stiles tout en pleurant.

John caressa les cheveux de son fils. Bien qu'il soit différent des autres, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Jamais il ne supporterait de le perdre lui aussi.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le sheriff était couché qu'il sentit quelqu'un glisser dans son lit. Stiles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Bonne nuit fiston !

- Bonne nuit papa !

Chacun s'endormit rapidement, soulagé par la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Stiles se réveilla au bruit de la sonnette.. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger de si bonne heure un samedi matin ? Il ouvrit les yeux, et pendant un instant ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Puis ça lui revint. Il avait rejoint son père dans sa chambre. Il était tout seul dans le lit. Son père était déjà au travail

Il se leva en trainant les pieds. Il ne fit pas attention que la douleur avait complètement disparut. Il passa rapidement par sa chambre pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un pull rouge à capuche. Il ouvrit la porte tout en baillant. Il ne vit qu'une boule brune se jeter sur lui.

- Stilessss ! cria cette dernière.

« L'attaque » le sortit de sa torpeur. Il reconnut alors la petite fille de la veille. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tiens, ma petite princesse ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle appuyait avec ses petits doigts là où le garde du corps lui avait fait mal. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus mal.

- Je t'avais dit que tout irai mieux aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? dit il.

- J'ai eu peur que tu me mentes alors je suis venu vérifier ! répondit avec une moue de gène.

- Je ne mens jamais ma petite puce !

Elle lui fit un sourire. Il remarqua alors l'homme à l'entrée.

- Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez ! lui dit-il. Il avait reconnu celui qui l'avait mis dans un piètre état la veille.

- Monsieur, je suis sincèrement confus pour …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Vous avez juste fait votre travail. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout.

Quelque chose le frappa d'un seul coup.

- Je peux savoir comment vous avez sut que j'habitais ici.

- Mlle nous a dit que votre père était le Sheriff. Ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver votre adresse par la suite.

Leur adresse n'était inscrite nulle part. Qu'avait-il fait pour la trouver ? Il mit la question dans un coin de sa tête et emmena tout le monde à la cuisine pour leur proposer quelque chose à boire. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Du genre poser des mines et alors des miradors avec des mitraillettes pour éviter que tout le monde se pointe chez lui à …. 7h30 du matin un weekend. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et alla ouvrir la porte. Scott.

- Et ta clé ? sans même un bonjour de la part de Stiles

- Oula, de mauvais poil ?

- Ben quand on vient me réveiller de si bonne heure un weekend, oui je suis de mauvais poil !

Scott fit ses yeux de chien battu dont il avait le secret et auquel personne n'avait résisté. Stiles ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il prit son meilleur ami par l'épaule et le fit entrer.

- Bonjour lui dit-il une fois la porte fermée.

Scott lui sourit toute dent dehors.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, ca m'évitera de finir aveugle devant tant de niaiserie ! lança Stiles avec un léger sourire.

Il l'emmena à la cuisine rejoindre ses deux autres invités.

- Mais …

- Je te présente … heu ? c'est quoi ton prénom au fait ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille, gêné d'avoir oublier un détail aussi important la veille.

- Cora. Cora Hale.

Stiles se figea sur place.

- Comme la famille Hale ?

Ce fut son garde du corps qui répondit.

- Oui comme la famille Hale ! Cela pose problème ? dit-il sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Voyant l'autre se mettre sur ses gardes, Stiles reprit contenance et se retourna vers Scott.

- Donc je te présente Cora. Ainsi que son garde du corps …

- Jonathan dit ce dernier toujours sur ses réserves.

- Donc Jonathan, son garde du corps. Et voici Scott, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

Cora s'avança vers Scott et le toisa du haut de ses 9 ans. Après un examen minutieux (seul elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait) elle se retourna.

- Je l'aime bien lui aussi !

Scott ouvrit grand la bouche à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire devant la réaction de la petite fille.

- Attention, il y a une mouche ! lança Stiles, ne perdant jamais une occasion de taquiner son ami.

Cora éclata de rire sous la mine renfrognée de Scott.

- Bon, vous voulez quoi à boire ?

- Du lait lança Cora qui s'installa d'office sur la chaise en bout de table.

Stiles se raidit mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la petite fille. Comme la veille, la réaction du jeune homme n'échappa pas à l'homme en noir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il se promit de se renseigner. Cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Scott.

- Et si nous allions dans le salon ? demanda-t-il

Cora se leva et fila dans ce dernier. Les épaules de Stiles se détendirent de suite, soulagé. C'était la chaise de sa mère. Il n'était pas encore prêt de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'assoir dessus. Mais il avait moins de courage de l'enlever. Cela faisait partit des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent. Quelques minutes, il apporta un plateau avec boissons et gâteaux. La petite se jeta sur son verre de lait et les gâteaux.

- Ils chon délichieu dit-elle la bouche pleine.

- C'est moi qui les fais ! j'aime beaucoup cuisiner répondit Stiles.

- Et je peux vous dire que c'est un fameux cuisinier ! vous devriez gouter ses plats ! un vrai délice ! D'ailleurs … se retourna-t-il vers Stiles, avec un air suppliant.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Oui je t'en ferai ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il se pencha vers Cora et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille. La bouche de cette dernière s'étira dans un large sourire en regardant Scott.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles fila prendre sa douche rapidement.

- Scott, pourquoi votre ami a si peur d'aller à l'hôpital ?

Ce dernier se demanda s'il avait le droit d'en parler. Puis il se décida. Il emmena le garde du corps dans la cuisine, laissant la petite devant la télé et les dessins animés.

- Sa mère est morte il y a bientôt un an. Dans un accident de voiture. Il ne s'en est jamais remit. Il l'a vu mourir devant lui

L'homme comprenait mieux. Il n'en demanda pas plus et retournèrent dans le salon. Cora tourna la tête et tous les deux rirent de bon cœur. La petite avait du chocolat partout autour de la bouche et sur une bonne partie du visage.

Le garde du corps sortit rapidement son téléphone et prit une photo avant qu'elle n'ait put réagir.

- Je pense qu'elle plaira à votre frère !

- A non ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur l'homme en noir. Elle essaya de lui prendre son téléphone avant qu'il ne l'envoi mais ne réussit pas.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, comme il s'y attendait. Son frère était tellement différent de sa petite sœur.

Stiles descendit et éclata de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait la petite. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage pour se nettoyer. Il lui montra aussi sa chambre.

- C'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça de la tête. Elle fit le tour et s'assit sur le lit. Elle remarqua alors une photo sur le bureau. Il y avait son père, lui et une jeune femme. Elle s'en approcha et prit le cadre dans ses mains. Stiles arrêta de sourire et de bouger.

- C'est ta maman ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- C'était ma maman dit-il en essayant de se contrôler de ne pas fondre en larme.

Malgré son jeune âge, la petite fille comprit que quelque de grave était arrivé. Elle reposa la cadre à l'endroit exacte où il était et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et elle le serra fort. Sans un mot, ils descendirent. Un seul regard avec Scott suffit pour que ce dernier comprenne que la petite avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Stiles se refit un masque de bonne humeur.

- Bon, vu que tout le monde est leva, autant en profiter ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ? proposa-t-il

Tout le monde répondit par la positive. Le garde du corps voulut prendre sa voiture pour emmener tout le monde. Stiles refusa catégoriquement et insista pour prendre sa Jeep. Tout le monde monta et ils partirent. Aucun magasin n'étant encore ouvert, il les emmena vers la plage la plus proche.

Cora s'amusa à courir pied nu dans le sable et narguer les vagues. Lorsque l'une d'elle la prit par surprise et elle se retrouva complètement trempée. Elle poussa un cri et tout le monde accourut pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. La voyant complètement mouillée, son garde du garde ne sut quoi faire. Il n'avait rien en cas d'incident de ce genre. Stiles sourit et sortit de son sac à dos une serviette. Il se baissa et ouvrit les bras. La petite fille alla se réfugier dans la serviette et le bras du jeune homme. Il la frictionna du mieux qu'il le put. Une fois sec, il lui prêta un t-shirt à lui qu'il avait prit au cas où. Il lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Mais au moins elle était au sec.

Le garde du corps ne comprenait pas. Il lui avait dit qui elle était. De quelle famille elle venait. Mais il semblait ne pas y faire attention. Et surtout, il ne la connaissait que d'hier. Comment pouvait-on être aussi gentil avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. Scott s'approcha de lui, voyant les questions tourner dans la tête du jeune homme.

- Stiles est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui. Il a toujours pensé aux autres avant lui-même. Quitte à se mettre en danger plusieurs fois. Il a besoin de voir le sourire des autres pour être heureux.

Malgré son air innocent et un peu niais, il faut bien se l'avouer, l'ami du jeune homme était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait.

La petite était au chaud dans la serviette, entouré par les bras du jeune homme. Elle se laissa aller et s'endormit. Même le bruit tonitruant de la Jeep ne la réveilla pas.

C'était déjà la fin de la matinée. Cora et son garde du corps devait rentrer. Etant tout à fait réveillée, elle sauta au coup de Stiles et lui plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue et lui promit de venir le voir très bientôt. Ils s'en allèrent en direction de la voiture lorsque le téléphone de l'homme en noir sonna.

- Allo Monsieur.

- ….

- Oui Monsieur. Je lui dis. A tout de suite.

Il se retourna.

- Monsieur Derek Hale, frère de Cora, souhaite faire votre connaissance et vous remercier de l'avoir sauver hier.

Stiles était surprit de voir à quel point le ton employé avait été différent du reste de la matinée.

- Quand souhaite-t-il me voir ?

- Si possible maintenant !

Il regarda Scott.

- Vas-y ! De toute façon, je travail à la clinique cette aprèm. Tu me raconteras ça demain ! dit-il en faisant une petite tape sur le dos. Il fit au-revoir de la main à tout le monde, monta sur sa moto et repartit.

- Je vais me changer, mettre un mot à mon père et j'arrive.

Cela ne luit prit que quelques minutes. Il avait mit un simple jean et des baskets. Mais avait gardé son pull rouge à capuche. Il monta dans la voiture, à côté de Cora, à sa demande.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Je souhaite sincèrement remercier à tout ceux qui se sont mit en follower ! MERCI ! **_

_**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review (j'avoue adorer les lire !)**_

_**Voila suite en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dés que la porte se ferma, il se serait cru dans un autre monde. Aucun son extérieur ne rentrait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Au vu de l'épaisseur des portes, elle était surement blindée. Une vitre séparée les passagers arrières et le conducteur. Il reporta son attention vers la petite qui était assise à ses côtés.

- Tu vis avec ton frère ?

- Oui. Mes parents sont très souvent en voyage d'affaires. Donc nous sommes tout le temps tous les deux.

Le silence s'installa. Il regardait le paysage défiler. Ils sortaient de Beacon Hill. Seulement 5 minutes après, la voiture ralentit devant un portail qui était en train de s'ouvrir. L'allée traversait une forêt assez dense. On ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait au bout. Puis une bâtisse se profila au bout de la route. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, elle prenait de plus en plus de place. Pour finir par boucher complètement la vue. Stiles resta la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle maison. Aussi grande, aussi belle. Elle avait plusieurs étages. S'étendait sur plus de 100m de longueur. Les escaliers pour monter vers la porte d'entrée étaient en marbre blanc. Et la porte d'entrée. Elle était aussi large que sa chambre.

La petite sortit et fut accueillie par des aboiements. Des chiens. Stiles sortit à son tour. Et vît deux gros chiens arriver à toute allure vers la jeune fille. S'ils ne ralentissaient pas, ils allaient la percuter de plein fouet. Le garde du corps cria.

- Alphonse, Théodore STOP !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Les chiens continuaient leur course folle, heureux de revoir leur maitresse. Stiles se mit devant elle et siffla. Les chiens pillèrent net. Finissant même en rouler bouler à cause de leur élan. L'homme en noir s'approcha d'eux.

- Mlle, Monsieur vous a souvent répétée de ne pas sortir tant que les chiens ne sont pas autour de la voiture.

Cora fit une moue désappointée, sachant qu'elle avait désobéi. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Impressionnant ce sifflement.

- C'était la seule chose que mon père a trouvé pour me faire arrêter de parler quand j'étais petit.

Le garde du corps le regarda en haussant un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Stiles suivit Cora qui s'était avancée pour aller caresser les chiens.

- Je serai vous je ferai attention. En dehors de la famille Hale, ils ne laissent personne les toucher.

Stiles écouta les recommandations et n'approcha pas plus. Ce fut les chiens qui le firent à la grande surprise des deux autres personnes. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et le reniflèrent. L'un deux leva la tête et remua la tête. Ecoutant son instinct, Stiles tendit la main doucement et caressa le chien. Ce dernier laissa pendre la langue de contentement. Le deuxième chien se frotta à sa jambe pour quémander les mêmes caresses.

- Vous êtes pleins de surprises dit le garde en regardant encore tout étonné le jeune homme caressant les deux molosses.

Voila plus d'un an qu'il était aux services de la famille Hale et il n'avait jamais put approcher l'un des chien à plus de 5 mètres sans qu'ils se mettent à gronder en montrant des dents. Cora était toute joyeuse.

- J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient t'aimer. Tout comme moi dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se jetant dans ses bras.

Stiles la réceptionna et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Il se releva et porta la petite fille dans ses bras. Les chiens ne les lâchèrent pas d'un pas en tournant autour d'eux pour réclamer d'autres caresses. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte, ils purent entendre quelque chose tomber et se fracasser, surement en de très nombreux morceaux.

- Attendez là, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dit le garde du corps sur un ton qui ne laisser place à aucune réplique.

Il poussa la grande porte et la referma derrière lui. Le temps que la porte resta ouverte, on put entendre des cris d'une jeune femme.

- Encore elle ! s'énerva d'un seul coup Cora.

- Qui ça elle ? demanda Stiles, incapable de laisser sa curiosité de côté.

- Kate, dit-elle en crachant presque.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oulla, que fais-tu ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je vais sauver mon frère de cette sorcière répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et rien ne semblait vouloir la faire changer d'avis. Stiles souffla. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il allait devoir essayer de ne pas contredire la petite à moins de vouloir affronter une vraie tornade. Ils ouvrirent prudemment la porte. Malgré sa lourdeur et sa grandeur, elle ne fit pas le moindre bruit.

Stiles resta scotché sur place. Il y avait du marbre partout. Des dorures également. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête puis se rappela le pourquoi du comment il était rentré dans la maison ? Manoir ? Château ? Il suivit la petite dans le méandre des pièces. Il vit des pages imprimés éparpillé dans la salle précédent les voix. Il les ramassa toutes et les examina. Lui et sa curiosité maladive. Elle le perdra il en était sûr. Mais pour le moment, il examina ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Plusieurs informations le firent soulever les sourcils. Il se rapprocha alors de l'entrée de la pièce où avait lieu la violente dispute.

- Mlle, je vous pris de bien vouloir quitter cette demeure ! lança le jeune garde du corps.

- Ta gueule le chien, on ne t'a rien demandé ! C'est à ton maitre que je parle ! cria une jeune femme.

- Kate, je t'interdis de parler comme ça à mes employés ! dit une voix masculine.

Stiles en retint son souffle. Elle avait un tel charisme, une telle intonation qu'il ne put s'empêcher de passer la tête par la porte pour savoir qui avait une telle voix. Son regard tomba sur deux prunelles bleues azur, qui le fixaient. Il se cacha immédiatement derrière la porte. On l'avait remarqué. Il calma sa respiration. En tout cas essaya.

- Espèce de sale connard ! Tu me fou en cloque et tu n'assumes même pas. Tu me rejettes même ! Quand les médias vont savoir ce que tu as fait, ta réputation va en prendre un sacré coup crois moi dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

C'est là où les documents qu'avait ramassés Stiles prenaient tout son sens. Cependant, certains points étaient complètement incohérents. C'était un test de paternité. Il relut bien les informations et n'hésitas plus une seconde.

- Au risque de vous décevoir, Mlle, mais je doute que ce test soit authentique. D'ailleurs, je peux même affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un faux grossier.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et pour ceux qui étaient de dos, se retournèrent pour regarder l'intrus qui avait parlé.

- Et t'es qui sale connard pour oser …

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'une petite boule brune fonça vers elle.

- Ne parles pas à Stiles comme ça ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune femme leva la main comme pour mettre une claque à l'enfant. Elle ne put même pas finir son geste. Une main la retint.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous ne ferez pas de mal à cette enfant ! dit Stiles sur un ton dur et sans équivoque.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas sous la menace mais repartit à la charge. Personne d'autre n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus azur regardait l'inconnu avec insistance. Quant au garde du corps, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. L'adolescent était drôlement rapide.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que les papiers sont des faux ? dit-elle avec un sourire, sûr d'elle.

- Tout simplement que l'être humain est composé de chromosomes X et Y. Pour la femme c'est XX et pour l'homme c'est YX. Et sur votre test, et bien c'est YY. A moins que vous soyez une nouvelle espèce d'humains en pleine mutation chromosomique, permettez-moi de douter de la véracité de ce test. De plus, je connais très bien le laboratoire dont l'adresse est mentionnée sur les papiers. Et je peux vous dire qu'ils n'utilisent pas ce genre de mise en page pour donner les résultats des tests. Donc voila pourquoi je dis que votre test est faux.

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme devenait livide. Elle qui croyait avoir trouvé le plan infaillible, elle se faisait avoir à son propre jeu.

- Je vais faire cours Kate, mais tu as intérêt à entendre et comprendre : remets encore une fois les pieds ici et je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras !

La voix grave fit de nouveau frémir Stiles. Comment une voix pouvait lui donner de telles sensations ? Kate recula et lança des éclairs à Stiles puis aux autres personnes.

- Tu vas me le payer crois moi ! murmura-t-elle à l'attention du jeune homme aux yeux bleus azur.

Elle partit comme une furie arrachant le faux test des mains du jeune homme. Ils entendirent les chiens aboyer et la jeune femme crier et se mettre à courir sur les cailloux de l'allée.

- De toute façon, ils ne l'ont jamais aimée dit Cora sur un ton amusé.

Comme celui de son frère pensa Stiles. La petite se précipité dans les bras de ce dernier.

- Et si tu me présenté petite princesse lui dit son frère !

Stiles eu un hoquet de surprise. Il lui avait donné le même surnom que lui-même avait donné à la petite. Elle pointa du doigt le jeune adolescent.

- Stiles. Derek. Derek. Stiles fit-elle succinctement.

Le dénommé Derek regarda le dénommé Stiles. Il reposa la petite au sol et s'avança d'un air sérieux vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. Il lui tendit la main.

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir sauvé ma sœur hier mais aussi pour m'avoir enlevé une épine du pied.

Il ne sut quoi répondre et serra la main qui lui était tendue. Il se retourna vers le garde du corps.

- Isaac, j'ai entendu un sifflement tout à l'heure. C'était quoi ?

- Il s'agissait du jeune homme derrière vous. Il a arrêté net les deux chiens qui s'étaient élancés à la rencontre de votre sœur qui n'a pas écoutée vos recommandations Monsieur.

Derek baissa les yeux vers sa sœur.

- Je t'avais dit quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils te sauteront dessus et te feront mal ! lui dit-il sur un ton voulant être celui du reproche.

Mais Cora savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Elle sera fort son frère qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son frère. Ce dernier reposa la petite au sol.

- Isaac, faites venir la gouvernante pour faire nettoyer tout ce bazar et prévenez que pour ce soir, nous aurons une personne de plus.

- Mais …

- C'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour remercier le sauveur de ma sœur dit-il sans même le regarder et en partant dans une autre pièce.

Stiles ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il envoya rapidement un message à son père qu'il ne mangerait pas à la maison ce soir. Cora le prit rapidement par la main.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! dit-elle en l'entrainant dans le hall d'entrée pour monter les escaliers en marbres.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Cependant, il en sortit en voyant la chambre de la petite fille. La plupart des pièces de sa maison aurait put rentrer sans difficulté dans la chambre. Il y avait des jouets partout, des poupées trainaient à droite et à gauche. Il en remarqua une qui était sur un coussin. La fameuse poupée qu'il avait vue la veille. Avant que la petite n'ait put lui demander de jouer avec elle, Isaac passa la tête par la porte.

- Monsieur, je peux vous parler ?

Stiles souffla de soulagement intérieurement. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de coiffer des poupées, les maquiller et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Je reviens très vite ! dit-il en voyant la tête renfrognée de Cora.

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux et passa la porte. Une fois assuré que la porte était bien fermée, il souffla.

- Merci dit-il. Je me voyais déjà en train de … il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un fou rire le prit.

Suivit de peu par le garde du corps. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se calmer.

- Je n'ai eu le temps de le faire hier. Mais je souhaite sincèrement vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la petite Cora. Monsieur ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, et moi non plus.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis arrêtes de m'appeler Monsieur et de me vouvoyer, on a presque le même âge ! dit Stiles.

Isaac avait 20 ans. Il allait sur ses 21 dans quelques semaines.

- Très bien … Stiles ? dans un semblant de question.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Les parents de tes protégés travaillent dans quoi ?

- Ils sont propriétaires de plusieurs usines de productions dans tout le pays et quelques unes à l'étranger.

Il repensa alors à l'incident qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

- Et qui était cette folle ?

- Kate Argent? Une fille que Monsieur a rencontrée il y a quelques mois et qui est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Monsieur. Elle n'accepta pas la rupture et depuis, elle faisait tout pour qu'il revienne avec elle. Mais avec ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus aucune chance !

Stiles avait bien deviné alors. Cette fois-ci il fit attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. A croire que la totalité du bâtiment était en marbre. Les couloirs étaient presque aussi larges que des routes. Les fenêtres faisaient 3 fois sa taille. Isaac lui fit faire le tour de la maison ? Manoir ? Château ? Il n'arrivait toujours à définir le bon mot. Quelqu'un vint à leur rencontre.

- Si Monsieur le souhaite, le diner va être servi dans moins de 15 minutes dans la grande salle dit cette personne en fixant Stiles.

- Et toi ? dit ce dernier, une fois que la personne fut partie, en se tournant vers Isaac.

- Je ne mange jamais à la même table que Monsieur. Je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur répondit Isaac laconiquement.

Stiles ne connaissait pas du tout les habitudes de vies des gens beaucoup plus riches. Le garde du corps l'accompagna jusqu'à la dite salle et le laissa entrer tout seul. Autant le reste de la bâtisse était magnifique, autant la salle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était tout simplement somptueuse. Il y avait du cristal partout. Des miroirs aussi. On aurait put mettre plus de 20 personnes autour de la table sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre souci. Quelqu'un lui indiqua sa place. Il alla s'assoir, tout penaud. Derek et Cora étaient déjà attablés. Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort. Stiles n'osait pas regarder autour de lui. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Mais après avoir gouté, trouvant cela bon il mangea de bon appétit. Cora ne donnait pas sa part au chat. Elle dévorait tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Quant à Derek, il picora plusieurs fois dans son assiette tout en lisant des papiers. Stiles le regarda plusieurs fois à la dérobade. Il devait avoir même pas 22/23 ans. Et pourtant, il paraissait si soucieux, si préoccuper malgré le masque sans émotion qu'il prenait. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le jeune Hale avait arrêté de lire et le regardait lui aussi. Il trouvait le jeune homme intriguant. Il avait su en quelques instants apprivoisé la tornade qu'était sa petite sœur et l'avait aidé avec Kate. Arriva le dessert sous les cris de Cora. Stiles avait à peine commencé, qu'elle avait déjà presque fini le sien. Elle se mit à lorgner sur celui du jeune homme. Cela ne lui échappa pas. D'un petit geste et un clin d'œil il lui fit signe de le rejoindre de son côté de la table. Elle n'hésita pas instant. Silencieusement, elle se glissa sous la table. 2 secondes après, elle réapparut à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier la prit sous les bras et la posa sur ses genoux. La petite attrapa la coupe de glace et mangea ce qu'il restait. Elle frissonna sous l'effet du froid.

- Il ne faut pas manger trop vite petite princesse ! Tu vas avoir mal aux dents sinon ! dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek arrêta de lire de suite et reporta son regard sur le jeune homme et sa sœur. Il avait utilisé le même surnom que celui qu'il donnait à sa sœur. Au lieu de l'énervait, ça l'intrigua encore plus. Il savait juger les gens dés le premier coup d'œil (en tout cas, la plupart du temps) et il savait que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien, de foncièrement gentil.

Stiles sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Derek. Un regard froid et calculateur. Pas un regard mauvais. Mais un regard sans chaleur, sans émotion.

La petite finit rapidement le reste de la glace de Stiles. Elle se cala alors contre son torse et commença à somnoler. Il ne luit fallut même pas quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Stiles lui caressa la joue pour lui enlever les dernières traces de glace. Une femme d'un certain âge s'avança vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il fit non de la tête. Il se leva tout en la portant. Tout doucement, il demanda qu'on le conduise à la chambre de la petite. La vielle femme ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire. Mais un simple regard de Derek la stoppa net. Malgré elle, elle accompagna Stiles jusqu'à la chambre.

Dés qu'il passa la porte de la salle à manger, Isaac entra par une autre porte, plus petite.

- Je veux tout savoir sur lui ! dit Derek.

- Bien Monsieur. Je ferai mon possible répondit le jeune garde avant de sortir à nouveau par la petite porte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voila la suite ^^ Merci encore pour les review :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Stiles avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Mais n'arrivait à savoir si c'était dans son rêve ou alors dans la réalité. Quand quelqu'un le secoua comme un prunier en criant son nom, il décida que ce cauchemar ne pouvait pas être réel et se retourna dans le lit, s'enroulant dans ses draps et couverture.

- Je vous avez prévenu que pour le réveiller il fallait plus qu'un tremblement de terre.

- Vous n'avez pas vu la petite à l'œuvre.

Cette dernière lui donna raison. Elle monta sur le lit, se glissa sous les draps et commença à chatouiller Stiles. Sous cette attaque purement déloyale, le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Il souleva la couette et découvrit une petite tête brune. Quand il reconnut la petite Cora, qu'il tourna la tête et qu'il vit son père et Isaac dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, il poussa un cri de stupeur et remonta les draps et couverture vers lui.

- Mais mais … bégaya-t-il

- Aller, debout Stiles ! lança Cora.

Ce dernier regarda son réveil. Trop dormi ? Il était que 9 heure du matin. La petite savait-elle au moins ce que voulait dire dormir le matin ?

- Depuis êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il à Isaac

- Depuis 8h. Mlle s'est réveillée de bonne heure et te réclamé déjà. Avec l'accord de Monsieur, nous sommes venus. Elle a voulu vous réveiller plus tôt mais votre père n'a pas voulu. Je dois dire que je suis étonné par l'autorité de ton père dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Beaucoup de personnes se sont cassé les dents pour la faire obéir. Et votre père, d'un seul mot a sur se faire obéir.

On pouvait lire un certain respect dans la voix du jeune garde du corps.

- Disons que je ne fus pas un cadeau non plus étant petit ! répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

- Et tu crois que c'est différent maintenant ? lança son père tout innocemment.

- Papa ! cria Stiles plus pour la forme.

Il savait que son père plaisanté.

- Bon, si je ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien pouvoir me lever et me changer pour vous rejoindre dans le salon.

Comprenant le sens de sa phrase, Isaac attrapa la petite furie et la sortit de la chambre. Son père descendait déjà les escaliers. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il put voir le caleçon du jeune homme. Un caleçon Winnie l'Ourson. Il ferma la porte et ne put se retenir de pouffer. Finalement, il n'était qu'un simple adolescent.

Le jeune lycéen les rejoignit dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net devant le monticule de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. Croissants, pains au chocolat, au raisin et plein d'autre chose.

- Vous compter me rendre obèse ? demanda Stiles.

- Je me voyais mal arrivé pour la seconde fois, te réveiller et les mains vides, lança Isaac devant une tasse de café.

Cora attaquait déjà une poche de choux à la crème. Il passa à côté d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange et attaqua lui aussi. Isaac n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il autant manger et être aussi svelte ?

- Je me le demande encore ! se lamenta son père. Je ne mange qu'un quart de ce qu'il a prit et je prends plusieurs kilos à vu d'œil.

Stiles ne put répondre la bouche pleine. Une fois rassasié, Stiles se leva et s'étira. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un tel petit-déjeuner.

- Merci Isaac ! Tu devrais venir plus souvent dit-il en rigolant.

- Moi aussi ? demanda Cora avec un air suppliant.

- Mais oui toi aussi, ma petite princesse.

Elle descendit de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de Stiles. Son père était étonné. Son fils avait toujours était un peu taciturne. Et n'acceptait pas facilement le contact avec les autres. Mais avec cette enfant, cela semblait complètement différent.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un d'autre se réveilla. Il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il remarqua une enveloppe au sol. Il la ramassa et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il lut lui apprit beaucoup de chose. Et il en comprit bien d'autres.

Stiles s'installa dans le salon avec son père, Cora et Isaac. Son père ne put déroger à la règle du policier, et même en n'étant pas en service il commença à poser des questions. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la petite fille que son fils avait sauvée deux jours auparavant. Stiles avait sentit la question et y répondit avant même que son père n'ouvre la bouche.

- Je te présente Cora Hale et Isaac, son garde du corps.

- Garde du corps ? sourcilla le sheriff avant de se rappeler le nom de famille.

Attendez : Hale, comme la famille Hale ?

- Oui Papa, comme la famille Hale, répondit son fils comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Son père ne savait plus quoi penser. Hale. L'une des familles les plus influentes du pays. Et voila que son fils était ami avec l'un des enfants Hale. Il se tut pendant un moment. Stiles connaissait son père. Il fallait du temps pour assimiler les informations. Il se leva et se tourna vers les trois jeunes.

- Bon, j'ai posé ma journée aujourd'hui. Autant en profiter non ? Il me semble qu'il y a une fête foraine dans le coin et …

Stiles poussa un cri de joie. Tout le monde sursauta. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec son père. Et ce dernier lui proposer d'aller à une fête foraine avec lui. Il sauta dans les bras de son père qui le sera très fort. Personne n'eu besoin de convaincre Cora. Elle n'y était jamais allée mais en avait entendu parler. Et elle avait hâte de voir ce que c'était. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ils prirent la voiture du Sheriff qui fit sensation à leur arrivée sur le parking de la foire, sur la grande place de Beacon Hill. Le téléphone de Stiles bipa. Scott. Il lui envoya un message comme quoi il était à la fête foraine. Ce dernier ne répondit même pas. Mais se pointa en 5 minutes un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Sheriff saluât-t-il de la tête.

Il attrapa la petite Cora et lui un bisou sur la joue qui lui fit rosir les joues. Il se redressa et serra la main du garde du corps.

- Heu … dit-il ne sachant toujours pas le prénom du jeune homme.

- Isaac dit ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois les présentations faites, Stiles, suivit des autres allèrent d'une allure rapide faire un tour des attractions.

Son père passa devant un stand de tir et remarqua une magnifique peluche en forme de loup. Il savait que son fils adorait ces animaux. Il demanda ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir la peluche. Il s'agissait surement de la plus grosse peluche du stand. Le forain, ne connaissant pas le sheriff fut surprit de la demande. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait la peluche et personne n'avait put encore la décrocher.

- C'est un prix spécial. pour cela il faut réussir à toucher les 6 cibles en mouvements. Attention, la vitesse change régulièrement dit-il avec un petit sourire, étant sûr que l'homme allait rater.

La façon dont le père de Stiles prit le fusil à plomb alerta de suite le forain. Il n'avait pas à faire à un amateur comme il le pensait. Le résultat lui donna raison. Il ne lui fallut même pas 10 secondes pour toucher en leur centre les 6 cibles. Il félicita le tireur pour la prestation et lui tendit l'énorme peluche.

Le père alla rejoindre son fils et ses amis au manège suivant. Il s'agissait d'un manège à sensation. Seul Scott et Stiles étaient montés. Isaac était resté avec Cora qui boudait de ne pas avoir put faire le manège.

- Votre fils est quelqu'un d'intriguant dit Isaac sans arrière pensée.

- Je me le dit tout le temps qu'il est différent des autres. Depuis la mort de sa mère, je me suis enfermé dans le travail et je l'ai complètement négligé. Je pensais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour accepter se disparition. Mais je me trompais lourdement. Je vais y remédier autant que je le pourrai.

Il se tut. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il parlait de ça. Mais cela lui fit du bien. De vider son sac à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'aprioris ni de préjugés.

Le manège s'arrêta et les deux adolescents descendirent en se tenant à la rambarde tellement ils avaient été secoués dans tous les sens. Stiles vit tout de suite la grosse peluche que tenait son père. Ce dernier rougit et la tendit à son fils. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il la prit et embrassa son père plusieurs fois. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point il était heureux d'être là avec son père. Scott le remarqua et tapa dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

Ils continuèrent et firent plusieurs attractions avec Cora. Cette dernière voulut faire la maison hantée mais personne ne voulut l'emmener.

- Il parait qu'elle est vraiment bien cette année ! lança Scott avec une étincelle d'envie dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Isaac ! lança Stiles.

- Hein ? répondit l'intéressé. Mais non je dois surveiller …

- Pff ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais m'en occuper. Amuses toi un peu aussi hein ! dit Stiles tout en le poussant vers Scott qui montait déjà dans un wagon.

Il n'osa pas dire qu'il avait peur du noir. Il tourna la tête et sourit quand même à Stiles et Cora qui lui faisait de grand coucou. Le sheriff avait sentit le malaise du jeune homme mais n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas lui de dire quelque chose.

A peine franchit les portes, le jeune homme blond se crispa. Scott s'en aperçu et lui tapota la main gentiment. Isaac ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il eu du bruit autour d'eux. Le wagon s'arrêta alors. Il faisait un noir complet.

« Petit incident technique déclara une voix dans un micro. Veuillez ne pas descendre de vos wagons »

Ce fut la chose de trop pour Isaac qui agrippa le bras de Scott. Ce dernier comprit alors qu'il avait réellement peur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre et le sentit trembler comme une feuille. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il lui passait la main dans les cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Les tremblements se calmèrent un peu mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Isaac était bien contre le torse du jeune adolescent et Scott appréciait de tenir le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il appréciait ça mais il se posera la question plus tard. Pour le moment, il se devait de rassurer le jeune homme. Puis les wagons se remirent en route. Isaac se redressa mais ne lâcha pas la main de Scott. Ce dernier caressait du pouce le dessus de la main du jeune garde du corps. Le tour dura environ 10 minutes. Et à aucun moment, l'un des deux ne lâcha l'autre. Alors que leur wagon passait les portes de sortie, Isaac lâcha la main de Scott et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Merci dit-il doucement.

Scott acquiesça de la tête. Stiles vit qu'Isaac était plus pâle que d'habitude mais ne fit pas de remarques. Cora s'avança vers son garde du corps et lui prit la main. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ils y passèrent toute l'après-midi. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un stand qui vendait des pommes d'amour, des barbes à papa et toute sorte de confiseries. La petite voulu une barbe à papa. Stiles lui offrit à son grand étonnement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on paye quelque chose pour elle. Elle pouvait tout avoir d'un claquement de doigts. Il fit de même envers Isaac et son meilleur ami, son père ne voulant rien manger. Lui-même se prit un beignet au Nutella.

Puis tout le monde décida de rentrer. Stiles proposa de cuisiner. Scott ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Oui Scott je vais en faire ! dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Isaac.

- Et si nous invitions Derek ? lança-t-il.

Tout de suite le garde du corps mais aussi Cora se tendirent.

- Heu inviter Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … répondit-il géné.

- Ben pourquoi ? Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul dans votre maison ? Manoir ? Château ?

Tout le monde rigola à l'énumération des évocations de l'habitation de la famille Hale.

Isaac se laissa finalement convaincre bien qu'il était sur de connaitre déjà la réponse. Il alla dans le salon et appela. Tout le monde était resté dans la cuisine mais sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Allo Monsieur ?

- ….

- Monsieur Stiles souhaite vous inviter à dîner.

- ….

- Monsieur ?

- ….

- Très bien. Nous vous attendons. Demandez à Gaël de vous accompagner, il connait …

- ….

- Mais Monsieur !

- …

- Bien. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, ne comprenant plus rien. Il pensait connaître Monsieur. Mais finalement, ce dernier était encore plein de surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je remercie vraiment beaucoup toutes les personnes qui me donnent des reviews. J'essaye de répondre un maximum à chacun d'entre vous. _**

**_Voila la suite de l'histoire. _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Il rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine. Il y régnait un silence presque religieux. 4 paires d'yeux le regardaient fixement.

- Monsieur va venir d'ici peu répondit succinctement Isaac.

Cora retint un hoquet de stupeur. Depuis plusieurs mois, son frère n'était pas sortit de chez eux. Stiles se rendit compte de l'attitude de Cora. Mais soupçonna le jeune homme de ne pas avoir tout dit.

- Et ? dit-il en le regardant fixement.

- Il vient à moto. Seul.

Cette fois-ci, Cora ne put retenir un cri.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il peut sortir sans personne alors que moi j'ai toujours quelqu'un avec moi ! dit-elle en se mettant à bouder.

Stiles se baissa à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive pas quelque chose essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

La petite le regarda, des larmes aux yeux. Elle jouait très bien la comédie se dit Stiles en voyant une petit lueur dans les yeux de la petite fille qui ne mentait pas. Il se releva et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu lui as donné l'adresse ?

- Connaissant Monsieur, il la connait déjà dit le jeune homme en regardant le sol.

Stiles devint soupçonneux d'un seul coup. Avait-il fait une enquête sur lui ? Remarque, cela lui parut logique mais quand même, il aurait préféré qu'on lui demande directement.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est temps que je m'y mette.

Aller, hop tout le monde sort de la cuisine ! J'ai besoin d'espace ! Et non Scott tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Si tu reste, il ne restera plus grand-chose à faire cuire.

Le susnommé fit les yeux outrés de quelqu'un que l'on accusé à tort mais ne put rien faire contre le regard de Stiles qui se voulait intraitable.

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit Stiles fredonner pendant qu'il commencer à cuisiner. Il chantait tout et n'importe quoi. Mélangeant les paroles des chansons mais aussi des paroles de son invention. Cela donné un mélange très particulier, et parfois, pas forcément agréable à entendre. Cora se boucha plusieurs fois les oreilles. Son père intervint.

- Quand il est comme ça, impossible de faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter. Mais je peux vous rassurer que sa cuisine est bien meilleur que ces …

Il ne trouva pas de mots pour qualifier les paroles que prononcer Stiles. On pouvait le voir de temps en temps par l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine se déhancher sur les paroles qu'il chantait. Isaac ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Un regard vers Scott et ça se transforma en fou rire.

- Je vous entends ! cria Stiles

Cela ne fit que les rendre plus hilares. Cora les rejoignit et son père avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Avant quelqu'un ne se lève, Stiles était déjà sur la porte en train de l'ouvrir. Les mains pleines de farine, le visage aussi, il ouvrit à Derek. Qui marqua un temps d'arrête devant le jeune homme recouvert de farine. Il leva un sourcil en se demandant s'il avait bien fait de venir et s'il n'entrait pas dans une maison de fou.

- Tines Derek ! Vas-y rentre. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les autres au salon pendant que je fini de faire à manger.

En l'entendant parler, Isaac et Cora se tendirent à nouveau. Comment aller prendre Derek le fait qu'on le tutoie ? Apparemment bien, puisqu'il entra sans faire la moindre réflexion. Il observa alors l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était bien plus petite que celle où il habitait. Mais dégageait bien plus de chaleur humaine. On pouvait sentir l'amour dans cette maison, la présence de chaque habitant se faisait ressentir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo d'une femme. Surement sa mère pensa Derek. Il avança alors vers l'endroit que Stiles lui indiqua avant de retourner vers les fourneaux.

- Derek cria Cora avant de s'avancer vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il fit. Elle lui planta un bisou sonore sur la joue. Il regarda alors le garde du corps de sa sœur et lui fit un signe de tête appréciateur. Ce dernier se détendit. Il avait eu peur quand il avait du appeler Monsieur pour lui parler de l'invitation de Stiles. Puis les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Scott. Seule personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il connaissait déjà le père de Stiles pour avoir déjà fait appel à lui sur une affaire de vol. Isaac prit les devant avant Scott. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Voici Scott McCall, le meilleur ami de Stiles, Monsieur.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manège de la maison hantée, Scott se posait milles questions. Il avait apprécié de sentir le jeune homme contre lui, tout tremblant. Il avait aimé lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer. Et là, il appréciait le contact de sa main contre son épaule. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le geste n'échappa pas à Derek qui ne releva mais qui le rangea dans un coin de son esprit. Cela fait un an que le jeune homme était au service de sa famille. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait fait un très bon travail jusqu'à présent. Il se tourna alors vers le Sheriff.

- Bonjour Sheriff lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour Monsieur Hale. Heureux de vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances répondit se dernier en serrant la main du plus jeune.

- Hein ?

L'exclamation fit tourner la tête de tout le monde vers la cuisine. Stiles s'y tenait, avec les assiettes et les couverts à la main ainsi que les verres dans un équilibre très précaire.

- Tu connais Derek, Papa ?

- Oui. C'était sur une affaire de vol il y a un an ou deux.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Stiles voulut avancer. Mes ses jambes ne le suivirent pas et tomba la tête la première.

Scott en meilleur ami, connaissait par cœur Stiles. Le voyant avec autant de choses dans les mains, il s'était levé pour intervenir en cas de catastrophe. Qui ne manqua d'arriver. Pendant qu'il se jetait sur la vaisselle qui tombait, Derek intervint et retint par le bras le jeune homme qui tombait. Alors que sa main entrait en contact avec la peau de Stiles, ils sentirent tous les deux une sortent de courant électrique les parcourir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et chacun put lire l'étonnement dans les yeux de l'autre. Une fois remit debout, Derek le lâcha, mettant fin à la sensation bizarre. Stiles passa la main sur l'endroit où Derek l'avait attrapé. Sa peau était comme brulée. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace. Cela se passa seulement en quelques secondes, et personne n'y fit attention. Sauf les deux protagonistes. Détournant le regard, gêné, Stiles s'excusa et reprit les assiettes des mains de Scott qui refusa de lui laissait autre chose dans les mains.

- Te connaissant, on va avoir besoin de remplacer toute la vaisselle de la maison avant la fin de la soirée.

- Scott ! cria Stiles.

- C'est déjà fait 4 fois ! lança son père en riant.

- Pff, c'est juste que je n'aime pas la vaisselle que tu avais acheté, dit Stiles, rouge comme une pivoine.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'il installa la table. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde sans avoir à se serrer. Puis Stiles fixa Isaac. Quelque chose le chiffonnait depuis un moment déjà.

- Heu Isaac, tu comptes garder ton costume longtemps ?

Ce dernier leva la tête. Il ne voyait pas le souci qu'il y avait avec son costume.

- Ben tout le monde est habillé normalement, il n'y a que toi qui semble dans cette tenue. Et j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre.

Si tu veux, je peux te prêter quelques vêtements !

- Mais ! tenta de répliquer Isaac.

Mais avant même qu'il ait put dire quelque chose, il était entrainé par Scott et Stiles dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il jeta un regard vers Monsieur. Il lui semblait avoir vu un léger sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Mais avait dû rêver.

Stiles fouillait déjà dans ses tiroirs et armoires pour trouver quelque chose à lui prêter. Il savait qu'il avait un ou deux t-shirt trop grand pour lui. Après, il avait acheté un jean il y a peu et n'avait pas eu le temps de faire faire l'ourlet. Il lui tendit le tout et indiqua la salle de bain pour qu'il se change.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes après. Le jean lui allait plutôt bien mais le t-shirt était encore un peu petit. Il lui tendit le second qu'il avait trouvé. Au lieu de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se changer, il enleva celui qu'il avait. Scott retint de justesse une exclamation. Le jeune garde du corps était carrément bien foutu. On pouvait voir les muscles fermes sous la peau, les abdominaux clairement dessinés.

- Et ben dis donc, tu es sacrément bien foutu ! dit Stiles disant tout haut ce que pensaient les deux amis.

Scott lança un regard de panique vers son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier ne le capta pas.

- Merci dit Isaac en enfilant le deuxième t-shirt. Dans mon métier, il faut se tenir en forme. Je fais du sport tout les jours.

Le second t-shirt, un t-shirt représentant le S de superman en plein centre lui allait très bien. Scott acquiesça silencieusement en posant un autre regard sur le jeune blond frisé. Les yeux d'Isaac se posèrent sur celui de Scott. L'adolescent remarqua alors la couleur des yeux de l'autre. Bleus. Aussi bleu de que le ciel. Stiles assista à la scène et son cerveau se mit en marche tout de suite. Il échafauda plusieurs hypothèses mais une seule retint son attention. Il se mit à sourire. Il fallait tout de même interrompre l'instant. Tout le monde les attendait en bas.

Cora s'avança et regarda de haut en bas son garde du corps.

- Je veux que tu sois habillé comme ça quand tu es avec moi ! dit-elle avec une voie impérieuse.

Isaac leva les yeux vers Monsieur. Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Si c'est que vous voulez Mlle ! répondit-il.

Contente d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle rejoignit son frère. Une sonnerie indiqua que ce qu'il y avait dans le four était cuit.

Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que tout le monde prenait place à table. On l'entendit jurer plusieurs fois. Puis finalement arriva avec trois plats. Dans les mains. Derek s'était levé le premier pour venir en aide au jeune homme. Isaac resta sans voix. Monsieur qui aide quelqu'un ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Décidément, ce Stiles avait quelque chose de très spéciale pour changer les gens autour de lui. Ils posèrent les plats sur la table et Stiles monta en vitesse vers sa chambre. On l'entendit à nouveau jurer. Il descendit avec quelques pansements au bout des doigts. Tout le monde comprit alors qu'il s'était brulé.

- J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose pour attraper les plats dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

Son père leva les yeux vers le ciel sous l'incrédulité de Derek et d'Isaac. Scott lui rigolait.

- Franchement Stiles, si tu n'existais, je pense que l'on s'ennuierait fermement !

Tout le monde fut d'accord sur ce point.

Stiles avait préparé des pizzas aux boulettes de viande.

- Scott, je te pris d'en laisser pour les autres dit son meilleur ami, le plus innocemment du monde.

Scott s'offusqua et avala de travers. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher, qu'Isaac, se trouvant à côté de lui, lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider. Son meilleur ami se leva en quatrième vitesse et se précipita vers Scott. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à respirer. Personne n'avait vu la chose venir. Et ne savait encore moins comment réagir. Mais Stiles semblait connaitre les gestes par cœur. Il se mit derrière lui, enlaça son torse dans ses bras et posa ses deux mains en un poing au niveau de son sternum. Il appuya et remonta. Il essayait de faire régurgitait. Cela ne fit rien les premières secondes, puis dans un dernier geste, Scott recracha la part de pizza qu'il avait avalé tout rond, sans même le mâcher.

- Idiot lança Stiles qui tenait toujours son ami.

Il le fit assoir sur sa chaise et repartit dans sa chambre pour en descendre quelques secondes plus tard avec un inhalateur. Il lui tendit. Scott en prit deux doses. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement quand il retrouva sa respiration. Tout le monde le regardait ainsi que Stiles. Derek ne fixait que Stiles. Sous ses airs de maladroit, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait sans fausse note. Il avait su intervenir rapidement.

Après cet incident, Scott mangea que des petites bouchées et qu'il mâcha bien correctement.

- C'est la pizza préférée de Scott dit Stiles à la fin de repas tout en débarrassant.

Son meilleur ami, pour éviter d'être à nouveau sous les feux de la rampe, se leva rapidement et débarrassa. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux dans la cuisine, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Merci ! dit-il simplement.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Stiles comprenait très bien les non dit.

- T'inquiète mon pote ! C'est normal ! Tu es mon meilleur pote, je dirai même plus mon frère ! Il faut bien s'aider !

Son vis-à-vis se lança.

- Que penses-tu d'Isaac ?

Stiles arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin de bouche. Scott devint tout rouge et baissa la tête.

- Il te plait ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Stiles lui posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, que tu aimes un garçon ou une fille ne changera rien pour moi ! Tu es et tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur pote !

Scott releva la tête, les yeux brillant. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Stiles lui rendit son étreinte. Scott renifla et rompu le contact. Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle. Le fils du propriétaire des lieux prit des bacs de glaces et les amena dans le salon.

- Qui veut une glace ? demanda-t-il.

Cora cria « moiiiiii » et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Elle voulut cassis, fraise et chocolat. Le mélange écœura un peu Stiles qui lui fit quand même. A peine la coupe servit, qu'elle l'attaqua de bon cœur. Elle frissonnait à chaque cuillère. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un rire cristallin envahit le salon. Stiles était plié en deux. Tout le monde regarda alors la petite Cora. Scott le suivit. Isaac sourit de toutes ses dents. Le sheriff eu un peu plus de retenue mais ne réprimât pas un rictus d'amusement. Quant à Derek, ben il souriait plus que timidement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire. Encore moins de rire.

Le Sheriff n'avait pas entendu son fils rire comme ça depuis la disparition de sa femme. La petite avait vraiment une bonne influence sur l'adolescent. Il observa Derek. Il savait le garçon très renfermé sur lui-même, très taciturne. Encore pire que Stiles. Derek ne se savait pas observé. Puisque lui-même regardait Stiles qui reprenait son souffle après avoir tant rit. Il servit tout le monde et remit les bacs de glace au congélateur. Cora s'installa d'office sur les genoux de Stiles. Elle s'endormit quasiment aussitôt. Il attendit un peu et se leva pour la déposer sur son lit. Il s'allongea quelques instants à côté d'elle. Et ne sentit même pas le sommeil l'envahir. Scott, ne voyant personne redescendre au bout de 10 minutes, monta.

- He, venez voir ! chuchota-t-il du haut des escaliers.

Tout le monde monta doucement et s'avancèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme. Ils virent Stiles profondément endormi auprès de Cora, un rayon de lune éclairant son visage. En paix. Derek en eu le souffle coupé. Il trouvé le jeune homme magnifique. Il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour aucun garçon. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Mais aucune d'elles n'étaient sérieuses, elles en voulaient toujours à son argent et sa réputation. Il n'avait jamais posé le regard sur un garçon. Jusqu'à la fois où il vit une tête dépassée de la porte lors de sa dispute avec Kate. Il avait croisé son regard et n'avait pas réussir à se le sortir de la tête.

Scott, aux côtés d'Isaac, avait passé négligemment sa main dans le dos du garde du corps pour s'appuyer et regarder. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il la retira immédiatement. Isaac avait sentit la main dans son dos. Le contact lui avait procuré de nombreuses sensations. Il avait déjà eu quelques aventures avec des garçons. Il se savait gay. Mais le jeune adolescent l'était-il ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ?

Scott se posait toujours autant de question. Mais l'acceptation de Stiles avait ouvert de nouvelles voies. Il n'avait eu de chance avec les filles, se prenant râteau sur râteau. Peut-être était-il simplement différent et qu'il fallait juste qu'il l'accepte.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Voila la suite ^^ Bonne lecture ! **_

_**PS : n'hésitez pas sur les review ! J'adore ça :D**_

* * *

- Aucune chance ! Tu n'as pas la même voix que lui ! dit-il instinctivement.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son ami qui lui, avait ses yeux grands ouverts, avec la bouche formant un O de surprise. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Stiles se leva rapidement et descendit rapidement. Isaac remarqua les joues rouges de Stiles. Qu'avait dit ou fait Scott pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il s'imagina beaucoup de scènes. Mais une lui semblait la plus logique : Stiles et Scott étaient ensembles. Il n'avait donc aucune chance avec le jeune homme. Dissimulant sa déception. Scott descendit quelques minutes après avec la petite Cora dans les bras qui continuait à dormir. Il cherchait Stiles du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Il allait tout faire pour éclaircir les propos de son meilleur ami. Isaac, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, les détourna lorsqu'il prit la petite dans ses bras pour la mettre dans la voiture. Il se tourna alors vers les deux adolescents et le Sheriff. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un sifflement d'admiration se fit entendre. Stiles était à côté de la moto de Derek et l'admirait.

**- **C'est une Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 ? demanda-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Derek s'étonna que le jeune homme connaisse le modèle de sa moto. Le Sheriff leva les yeux en l'air.

- Stiles et les motos. Il rêve de pouvoir en avoir une. Mais ça restera un rêva tant que je serai en vie ! dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Stiles n'avait pas entendu, complètement absorbé par la contemplation de la moto. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Derek qui lui non plus n'avait entendut. Il s'approcha du père de Stiles.

- Monsieur, ….

Ce dernier se braqua de suite en entendant la proposition du jeune homme. Certes, il le savait prudent. Et pouvait avoir un semblant de confiance envers lui. Mais de là à dire oui pour que son fils monte sur une moto, surtout aussi puissante, le faisait frémir. Puis il regarda son fils qui s'extasiait toujours devant l'engin. Il souffla. Puis acquiesça. Derek s'approcha de Stiles et lui tendit un casque qu'il gardait toujours avec lui au cas où. Ne comprenant pas, le jeune homme regarda son père qui fit un signe approbateur de la tête. Il tourna plusieurs fois la tête entre la moto et son père sans dire un mot. Tout le monde le regardait.

- Derek, tu as intérêt à me ramener mon fils entier. Sinon je doute que tu passes la nuit ! lança le Sheriff.

Stiles couina sous la menace. Pas Derek.

- Bien monsieur ! dit-il en montant sur la moto et en mettant son casque. Il invita alors Stiles à faire de même.

Ce dernier, toujours muet, mit rapidement le casque et monta tant bien que mal sur la moto. Il faillit même tomber. Scott rigola devant la maladresse de son meilleur ami. Alors que la moto démarra, Stiles passa ses bras autour du torse de Derek qui sursauta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui derrière lui en moto. Aucune des filles avec qui il était sorti n'avait voulu faire un tour avec lui. Dans son casque, il eut un petit sourire, à l'abri de regard. Sentant le jeune homme bien accroché à lui. Il partit. Isaac décida qu'il était temps pour lui de raccompagner Mlle. Il remercia le Sheriff pour la soirée. Et fit un signe de la main à Scott qui avait sentit une barrière se mettre en place entre lui et le garde du corps sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit un papier et le tendit au jeune blond qui ne comprenait pas.

- Si tu passes dans le coin, appels moi ! dit Scott en devenant tout rouge.

Ne comprenant rien du tout Isaac saisit le morceau de papier et s'installa au volant. Tout en se posant mille questions. Pourquoi le jeune homme venait de lui donner son numéro alors qu'il était avec Stiles ? Une pensée se fraya un chemin. Et s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Et s'il pouvait intéresser le jeune homme ? Voulant ressortir de la voiture, il s'aperçut que tout le monde était rentré dans la maison. Il démarra, et durant tout le chemin, continua à réfléchir. Il ouvrit les grilles et appela la gouvernante pour qu'elle aille coucher la petite. Elle arriva avec un regard réprobateur par rapport à l'heure.

- Voyez ça avec Monsieur. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir à vous répondre dit Isaac sur la défensive.

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette vielle harpie. Même s'il devait avouer qu'elle faisait un boulot remarquable.

Pendant ce temps, Derek continuait de rouler pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté le sourire béat qui étirait ses lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se serra encore plus contre Derek. Le jeune homme le sentit tout de suite. Malgré sa veste en cuir, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du jeune homme contre son dos. Et il se sentait bien. Comme il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Sentir la présence de l'autre derrière lui, lui faisait oublier ses problèmes pendant un temps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient roulé. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Stiles. Ce dernier descendit, les jambes pas sur d'elles. Il s'appuya un moment sur l'épaule de Derek pour rester debout. Il finit par enlever son casque. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Merci, merci, …

Il répétait ce mot sans cesse. Puis mut par un instinct soudain, comme souvent il faut le dire, il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Derek. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il recula, les yeux empli de frayeur. Il marmonna un dernier merci Derek et fila rapidement à l'intérieure de la maison.

Derek passa la main sur la joue qu'avait embrassée l'adolescent. Il pouvait encore ressentir le contact. Comme une brulure. Une seule chose : il en voulait encore. Remettant son casque, il partit dans le même état que son garde du corps. En se posant mille questions.

Une fois la porte fermée, Stiles reprit son souffle. Masi qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'embrasser Derek sur la joue ? Il regarda ses mains. Et merde, il avait oublié de rendre le casque. Tant pis, il ira dans la semaine.

- Stiles ! retentit une voix.

Son père. Le garçon s'avança vers le salon ou l'attendait son père et son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui ? Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son réveil. Il savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué, Scott ne partirait pas. Il souffla intérieurement.

- Alors ?

Alors il commença à parler. Il fut intarissable pendant plusieurs minutes. Racontant les performances de la moto, la façon de conduire de Derek, qu'il avait adoré se coller à lui …

- Oups … dit-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le Sheriff ne disait rien. Scott ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il put y voir comme une étincelle de révélation. Il ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le regard de Stiles étouffa les quelques mots qui allaient sortir.

John se leva et serra son fils dans ses bras. Stiles, tout d'abord surprit, rendit l'accolade à son père.

- Le principal est que tu sois revenu entier !

Il se rendait compte que son père avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Il le sera encore plus fort.

- Bon vu l'heure, Scott tu restes dormir ici. Préviens ta mère par contre !

Et maintenant au lit, je serai moins gentil si demain vous arrivez en retard et que vous soyez collés.

Se rendant compte qu'il était plus de minuit, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles. A peine fermé, Scott attaqua.

- Ainsi c'est de Derek que tu parlais tout à l'heure ? taquina-t-il.

- Tu peux parler toi avec Isaac hein ! riposta son adversaire.

Qui marqua un point. Devant l'absurdité de la situation, ils éclatèrent de rire. Le Sheriff passa devant mais leur dit rien. Il était heureux d'entendre son fils rire. Cela lui redonnait le sourire à lui aussi. Il alla se coucher. Il repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit Stiles. Derek ? Son fils ressentait quelque chose pour Derek Hale. Il allait devoir surveiller ça. Il était hors de question que son fils souffre. Il se mit à échafauder plusieurs plans. Puis finit par s'endormir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Stiles alors qu'ils étaient couchés tous les deux dans le lit.

Ils dormaient ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, et n'avaient jamais perdu cette habitude, se réconfortant l'un l'autre quand il y avait un problème.

- Je ne sais pas. Et si nous laissions faire les choses ? dit Scott.

Stiles se releva un peu pour regarder Scott.

- Tu sais que, quand tu veux, tu peux dire des choses intelligentes ?

- Pfff répondit Scott en se tournant.

- Bonne nuit Scott dit Stiles avec le sourire.

- Bonne nuit Stiles répondit Scott où l'on pouvait aussi sentir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

La sonnerie du réveil de Stiles les sortit de leur sommeil. Tels deux zombies, l'un alla prendre son petit déjeuner et l'autre sa douche. Puis inversement. Stiles avait déposé le casque que Derek lui avait prêté la veille sur son bureau. Il avait fait attention à en prendre grand soin, comme un trésor. Ils allèrent tous les deux au lycée avec la Jeep du jeune homme. Ils avaient un sourire sur les lèvres que 2 heures de colle de la part d'Harris n'effacèrent pas. Tous leurs amis se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Les deux semblaient dans un autre monde, plein de bisounours. Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus de 10 minutes de cours, Stiles entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il retint un hoquet. Derek était là avec sa moto.

- Bilinski, si mon cours vous intéresse donc si peu, deux heures de colles pourrait vous faire changer d'avis ? cria le coach.

- Non monsieur !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Son cerveau était à deux doigts de rentrer en éruption. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Derek était là, dehors ? Scott le regardait se torturait les méninges quand son téléphone vibra. Ne s'y attendant pas, il faillit tomber de son tabouret. Il n'osa pas regarder, de peur d'avoir de nouveau des heures de colle. A peine la sonnerie retentit-elle que Stiles était déjà en dehors de la salle. Personne ne l'avait vu se lever et encore moins la porte s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer.

Scott regarda alors son téléphone.

« Merci pour ton numéro. Isaac »

Son cœur fit une embardée. Il répondit fébrilement.

« De rien beau blond ». Se relisant, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait marqué. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton pour effacer, il se trompa et l'envoya. Il se statufia sur place. Regardant son téléphone comme si c'était quelque chose de maléfique qu'il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.

De l'autre côté, Isaac reçut la réponse. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Devait-il prendre les devant ou alors laisser le jeune homme venir vers lui ?

Sitles franchit les portes du lycée. Il y avait déjà tout un attroupement autour de la moto. Et tout un tas de filles qui tournaient autour de Derek. Il vit rouge. Comment osaient-elles ? Il souffla pour reprendre contenance et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Vous avez vu c'est Derek Hale ! Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon entendit-il sur le cour chemin le menant vers le jeune homme.

Derek l'apercevant se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les regards plein d'envies des jeunes pucelles (ou pas) autours de lui.

- Salut Derek ! lança Stiles.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner les regards vers lui. Comment Stiles Stilinski connaissait Derek Hale ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre pouvait connaitre le garçon le plus riche de la ville et surement de l'état ?

Ce dernier s'amusant des regards, lui rendit son geste. Il vit une étincelle dans les yeux du jeune adolescent. Sans même se parler ou le moindre geste, ils décidèrent de jouer au même jeu. Derek embrassa le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne montra pas sa stupeur mais n'en fut pas moins surpris.

- J'ai oublié mon casque hie soir dit le jeune homme.

- Oui, je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Je voulais passer te le ramener après les cours.

- Tu veux refaire un tour ? proposa Derek.

Sa proposition n'était pas forcément dénuée d'intérêt. Il avait envie de sentir l'adolescent se coller à lui, comme la veille. Stiles eu alors un grand sourire.

- Attends, je préviens Scott pour qu'il ramène ma Jeep. Ca lui permettra de récupérer sa moto !

Laissant Stiles envoyer son sms, Derek se dirigea vers sa moto. Sous les regards hagards des autres élèves. Stiles allait monter sur la moto de Derek Hale ? Tout le monde autour d'eux n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Stiles n'attendit même pas d'avoir une réponse. Il fila vers sa voiture pour récupérer le casque, laissa les clés sur le contact en apercevant Scott franchir les portes du lycée. Il courut auprès de la moto, mit son casque et monta. Derek fit ronronner un peu le moteur avant de partir. Scott avait reçu le sms de Stiles. Ce qui l'avait reconnectait avec la réalité. Derek était venu chercher Stiles ?

Il ramena la voiture de son meilleur ami chez lui et récupéra sa moto. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa moto, il s'aperçut qu'il avait un message.

« Ca te dit un ciné ce weekend ? Je suis de repos. »


	6. Chapter 6

**_Comme demandé et dit, voilà la suite ! Un peu plus cours car il se fait tard et que je voulais absolument publier quelque chose._**

**_Merci à Mimi-sterek pour son soutien indéfectible ! Bonne lecture ! Et vive la review ^^_**

* * *

L'adolescent prit un moment avant de répondre. Devait-il accepter ce rendez-vous ? Ou pas ? S'il se référait aux paroles de Stiles, il devait tenter sa chance. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ça. Attiré un garçon et encore moins être attiré par lui. Sa mère le regarda entrer et monter dans sa chambre en train de regarder son téléphone portable. Son visage s'illumina alors. Son fils avait-il quelqu'un en vue ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit. De son côté Isaac commençait à vraiment angoissé de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il avait déjà craqué pour des garçons mais jamais à ce point. Le jeune adolescent lui plaisait vraiment. Son téléphone vibra. Il se jeta dessus et lu le message.

« Pas de souci. Passes chez moi avant. On ira ensemble »

Le garde du corps poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins l'autre ne le rejeter pas.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui demanda Cora.

Il sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié la petite fille avec qui il était.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Mlle dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit alors de toutes ses dents.

- Moi je sais ! dit-elle d'un ton sur d'elle.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Un secret ! répondit-elle

Du côté de Derek tout allait bien. Il avait emmené faire un autre tour à Stiles à moto. Ce dernier jubilait littéralement. Il allait en entendre parler au lycée le lendemain mais s'en fichait complètement. Il essaya de dire quelque à Derek à travers le casque mais ce dernier n'entendit rien. Sentant qu'on lui tapé sur l'épaule, il indiqua une sorte de bouton sur le casque de Stiles. Ce dernier, curieux, appuya dessus.

- Plus simples pour parler ! dit une voie.

Stiles sursauta avant de se reprendre.

- En plus il y a un micro dans le casque !

- Que voulais-t-u me dire ?

- A oui ! Ca te dit de s'arrêter quelque part pour manger un morceau. J'ai faim !

Il put presque sentir Derek sourire. Il avait vite comprit que le jeune adolescent était un vrai gouffre sur patte.

- Tu veux aller où ?

Il pointa du doigt une enseigne. MC Do. Cela renvoya Derek dans son passé, quand il n'avait même pas 10 ans. C'était la seule et unique fois où ses parents l'avaient emmené dans un MC Do. Par la suite, ils avaient été beaucoup trop occupés pour l'emmener. Et avait refusé d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf ce soir. L'arrivée de la moto ne passa pas inaperçu sur le parking. Un attroupement de plusieurs se fit pour admirer l'engin. Derek devint alors impassible et froid. Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient aucun commentaire ni la moindre parole venant du propriétaire de l'engin, les badauds repartirent, déçus. Stiles le regardait, comprenant que trop bien sa réaction. Lui-même avait été comme ça pendant un temps, après la disparition de sa mère. Seules les personnes qu'il connaissait pouvaient l'approcher. Il regardait les autres avec mépris et hargne, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas approcher. A l'évocation de sa mère, son cœur se serra et afficha un visage triste, perdu dans ses pensées. Derek le vit et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais en voyant le jeune homme, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui ne se laissait approcher par personne, là un simple adolescent avait complètement détruit ses barrières. Il voulait le voir sourire, raconter des bêtises. Il voulait qu'il redevienne lui. Son vœu fut exaucé quelques secondes après quand le visage de Stiles retrouva ses couleurs et sa joie de vivre. Il poussa même Derek pour entrer dans le restaurant. Ils y croisèrent plusieurs lycéens et lycéennes qui les regardaient les yeux ronds de stupeur. La plupart des clients semblaient avoir reconnu Derek Hale. Mais les deux jeunes hommes s'en fichaient complètement. Stiles passa sa commande et demanda à Derek ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier lui dit et Stiles passa commande. Avant même qu'il ne sorte sa carte pour payer, Stiles tapait son code. Derek ne dit rien. Stiles était complètement différent de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Elles auraient laissé Derek payer sans état d'âme, sachant qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent. Mais le jeune adolescent ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table, toujours sous le regard scrutateur des autres clients. Ce fut finalement au bout de 20 minutes que Stiles remarqua quelque chose.

- Dis Derek, je me trompe peut-être, mais la voiture noire sur le parking, ce ne sont pas tes gardes du corps ?

Derek acquiesça. Stiles se renfrogna un peu. Décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout les gardes du corps de Derek. Sauf Isaac bien sur. D'ailleurs, il pensa à Scott en ce moment. Avait-il accepté l'invitation d'Isaac à aller au ciné ? Il lui avait soufflé cette idée par SMS dans la journée. Ils sortirent au bout d'une heure. Alors qu'ils allaient remonter sur la moto, Stiles dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Derek. Le simple fait que Stiles lui parle dans l'oreille, sentant son souffle dans son coup donna des frissons comme il n'en avait jamais eu. L'idée du jeune homme n'était pas mauvaise au contraire.

Ils démarrèrent comme si de rien n'était. Puis une fois sur la route principale, Derek accéléra rapidement, laissant sur place ses gardes du corps qui rallèrent. Ils jouèrent au chat et à la sourie pendant une demi-heure. Puis voyant une rue sans lumière, Derek s'y engagea et coupa son et lumière. Il enleva son casque. Il fut imité par Stiles. Qui se retenait de rire. Il s'écroula par terre, le dos contre le mur. Derek en fit de même. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils étaient bien là, côte à côte.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis plusieurs ombres apparurent, cachant la lumière de la rue principale.

- Tiens, qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Deux tourtereaux qui se cachent ! Avec une belle moto je dois dire.

Il s'agissait d'une bande de jeune garçon qui trainait et qui commettait quelques larcins de temps en temps. Stiles les reconnu grâce à ses visites éclairs et invisibles dans les dossiers de son père. Aucune des deux n'avait tilté sur le surnom que leur avait l'un des jeunes.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? dit-il.

Il s'était levé. Et avait prononcé ça sur un ton que ne connaissait pas du tout Derek. Ce dernier était sur la défensive.

- Le minus il se la ferme s'il ne veut pas finir défigurer ! Tout d'abord, tu vas nous donner tout l'argent que tu as sur toi. Ton copain aussi ! Ensuite vous partirez bien sagement, en laissant la moto bien sur.

Ses potes rirent de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et surtout content du butin qu'il allait récupérer.

La réaction de Stiles ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata complètement de rire. Personne ne comprenait. Encore moins Derek. Qu'y avait-il de si marrant dans cette affaire ? Ils allaient devoir se battre pour ne pas trop se faire amocher. Il savait se battre depuis son plus jeune âge. Son père avait tenu à ce qu'il s'entraine tout les jours. Mais Stiles ? Savait-il se battre ? Il en doutait fortement, au vu de sa corpulence.

- Et c'est quoi qui te fait rire ? lança le chef de la bande, sur les nerfs face à la réaction de l'une de ses victimes.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire ? répondit Stiles en ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

- Et que compte tu f …

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Le visage de son adversaire se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. Stiles avait posé une main sur le torse du plus âgé.

- Un geste et je peux vous garantir que vous ressortirez de cette rue sur une civière menaça-t-il en grondant presque.

Mais qui était cet avorton ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il fit un signe aux autres de s'en occuper.

Derek ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Comment pouvait-on se déplacer si vite ? Et puis dans la posture de Stiles, il n'y avait aucune faille. Il savait se battre. Et surement bien mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, l'action suivante lui donna raison. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il envoya le chef de la bande contre le mur. On put entendre un craquement. Le jeune garçon hurla en se tenant le bras droit. Stiles eu le temps de se retourner vers Derek et de lui jeter le téléphone.

- Appels mon père ! Touche 9 pour le raccourci.

Il avait juste oublié un léger mais très gros détail. Son fond d'écran sur son smartphone. Derek sur sa moto. Derek resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Puis se reconnecta à la réalité entendant les bruits de lutte.

- Allo, Monsieur Stilinski ?

Pendant ce temps, Stiles donnait tout simplement une leçon aux voyous qui avaient essayés de les détrousser. Au bout de 5 minutes, les 5 jeunes se tordaient de douleur par terre. Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- Au moins, ils ne nous embêteront plus ! dit-il

- ATTENTION ! hurla Derek

L'un d'eux s'était relevé et pointé un couteau en direction de Stiles. Il s'apprêtait à le lancer quand quelque chose de noir et de très dur le percuta et l'assomma d'un seul coup. Le casque de moto de Derek. Ce dernier était comme essoufflé. Quand il avait vu l'autre avec un couteau, il avait eu soudain peur comme jamais il avait eu. Peur que quelque chose arrive à Stiles. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une voiture de police arriva, sirènes hurlantes et girofards éblouissants. Elle était suivie par une voiture noire. Les gardes du corps avaient fini par leur mettre la main dessus. Derek souffla. La pause dans sa vie de fils de milliardaire prenait fin. Le Sheriff accourut.

- Stiles tu vas bien ?

- Oui papa. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il s'approcha de Derek.

- Et mon garçon, ça va ?

- Oui monsieur ! Plus de peur que de mal. Enfin pour nous ! dit-il en montrant de la tête les jeunes qui se tordaient de douleur. Je pense qu'une ambulance ne serait pas du luxe.

- Elle est déjà en route. Ca aurait put mal finir pour vous dit-il en passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux de Derek.

Il n'y avait pas que Stiles qui était bizarre. Son père aussi. Au lieu de le rebuter, il avait apprécié. Comme aurait apprécié un fils.

- Bon, tu peux ramener mon fils à la maison ?

Il acquiesça et partit avec Stiles vers la maison du Sheriff. LA voiture noire les collant de trop près à leur gout. Le jeune adolescent proposa quelque chose à boire au jeune homme qui accepta. Il y avait encore un point à éclaircir. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Tiens, ton téléphone ! lui tendit Derek sans rien dire de plus

- Merci beauc …

Stiles se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il venait de se rappelait. Il avait mit la photo de Derek sur sa moto qu'il avait prise vite fait à la sortie du lycée le jour même. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'osa pas regarder Derek. Ce dernier s'était levé et approché du jeune homme. Il mit sa main sous le menton de Stiles pour le forcer à le regarder. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Puis quelques millimètres.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et quelqu'un hurla.

- Stiles ! J'ai reçu un message d'Isaac il veut qu'on aille tous les deux au cinéma !


	7. Chapter 7

_**J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma soirée à écrire la suite ! Surement le plus chapitre que j'ai écrit, toute fic confondues ^^ et ce n'est pas fini ! **_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Et vive les reviews :D**_

Scott stoppa net dans son élan en voyant Stiles et Derek si proches. Enfin, surtout leur visage.

- Oups boulette dit-il en se tournant vivement.

Derek souffla et s'éloigna de Stiles à son grand déplaisir. Le jeune homme était encore tout électrisé par ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, du contact sur son visage. Et d'avoir sentit son souffle si prés de son visage.

Finalement, Stiles se remit à respirer et la tête lui tourna. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait retenu sa respiration. Il fut prit de vertige et manqua de tomber. Un bras fort et ferme le soutint. Derek. Il l'aida à s'assoir. L'adolescent reprenait contenance petit à petit. Il devait jouer la personne qui ne savait pas. Sauf que c'était lui qui avait proposé à Isaac d'inviter son meilleur ami au cinéma.

- Super dit-il en y mettant tout sa conviction et son énergie. Et il veut que vous y alliez quand ?

Scott n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son cerveau essayant d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Mais mais … tenta-t-il de prononcer

Son regard faisait de nombreux aller retours entre Stiles et Derek.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Scott ? lança Stiles soufflant d'agacement devant le comportement du lycée.

Le regard froid et dur de Derek qui se trouvait derrière Stiles le fit ravaler sa salive. Finalement, il ne dirait rien.

- Rien en fait ! Je crois que je vais partir dit-il en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

- Je crois que je vais faire de même dit Derek en se dirigent à son tour vers la porte.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il retenir l'ainé ou le laisser partir. Il avait l'impression que s'il le laisser franchir la porte, il ne le reverrait plus. Il suivit Derek jusqu'à sa moto. Ce dernier enfilait son casque.

- Derek, attends !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Le visage de Stiles était juste à quelques millimètres. L'adolescent combla le vide et déposa un baiser rapide et chaste sur les lèvres de Derek. Le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru par un courant électrique. Jamais il n'avais connu ce genre de sensation. Et ça lui fit peur. Il enfila rapidement son casque, monta sur sa moto et partit. Laissant Stiles pantois.

Dés que la porte se referma, Stiles s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Mais que venait-il de faire ? Il avait fait fuir la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir partir. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes. Puis son corps bougea tout seul. Il montât les escaliers. Malheureusement, il loupa la dernière marche. Lui et sa maladresse. Il dévala l'escalier dans l'autre sens. Il sentit mais entendit aussi plusieurs os se casser. Surement des côtes. Sa tête cogna le sol avec force. Il sombra alors dans l'inconscience.

Derek venait tout juste de partir. Scott n'était pas loin. Il avait attendu que le jeune homme parte. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison du Sheriff. Avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte, il entendit son meilleur ami pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait assisté à la scène. Stiles déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier partant comme s'il devait fuir. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais entendit d'un seul coup des bruits de chutes et des gémissements. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et trouva son meilleur ami aux pieds de l'escalier, la tête en sang. Il cria et se précipita vers son meilleur ami. Il sortit, les mains tremblantes, son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro des urgences.

Quelqu'un décrocha. Il reconnut de suite la voix.

- Maman ! Stiles est tombé dans les escaliers, il y a du sang partout ! dit-il en sanglotant.

- Scott ! je fais partir une ambulance tout de suite. Pour le moment, il faut que tu arrêtes le saignement. Trouves quelque chose pour appuyer sur la plaie …

Elle continua à lui parler doucement mais fermement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'ambulance arrive.

Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait fui devant un simple adolescent. Mais les sensations qu'il avait ressenti lui avait fait peur. Comme quelqu'un, surtout un garçon, pouvait lui faire ressentir ça. Il roulait doucement pour ne pas avoir un accident alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il vit les lumières de l'ambulance venir dans le sens inverse de son sens de circulation. Elle se dirigeait vers le lotissement de maison qu'il venait de quitter. Soudain, comme si son cœur se serrait, il eu un sombre pressentiment. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et accéléra vers la maison de Stiles. Son pressentiment s'était révélé exact. Stiles était étendu sur un brancard, la tête en sang. Il sauta de sa moto qui tomba au sol, enleva son casque tout en courant. Il aperçu Scott qui était dans l'entrée de la maison, les yeux humides d'avoir pleuré.

- Que s'est-il passer ? hurla-t-il.

Scott le vit. Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux. Derek ne le vit pas venir. Le poing de l'adolescent s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire. Il recula sous l'impact. Il regarda le lycée, incrédule, la douleur irradiant sa mâchoire, sa tête.

- C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état ! Ne l'approche plus jamais ! lança Scott avec hargne et colère.

Derek resta interdit. Puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Son regard se fit dur. Il regarda Scott et s'avança vers lui. Le lycéen couina et reculait au fur et à mesure que l'autre s'avançait.

Une sirène les sortir de leur affrontement. L'ambulance repartait. Et la voiture du Sheriff qui arrivait dans le sens inverse. John ne descendit même pas de la voiture. Il savait que c'était son fils qui étant dans l'ambulance. Lui qui n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, il ne pouvait pas y échapper cette fois-ci. Il aperçu rapidement Derek et Scott se faisant faces. Il réglera ce qu'il s'est passé quand il le pourra. Pour le moment, il devait suivre l'ambulance qui transportait la seule personne qui l'empêcher de sombrer.

Derek se retourna, ramassa son casque et sa moto et démarra. Il partit en direction de chez lui. Scott, s'étant calmé, récupéra les clés de la jeep de son ami et fonça vers l'hôpital.

Stiles y resta une semaine. A la fin, il hurlait presque pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Tout le monde le connaissait. Ils l'avaient souvent vu lorsque sa mère était hospitalisée. Chacun comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Bien que ses blessures soient soignées très rapidement, à la grande surprise des médecins, ces derniers voulaient être sur qu'il n'y aurait aucun séquelle. Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires, une des infirmières rentra.

- Bonjour Stiles !

- Bonjour Emma, répondit le lycéen avec un grand sourire.

- Cela fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

- Je suis désolé. Depuis la disparition de maman, je ne peux plus être dans un hôpital dit-il pour s'excuser.

- Nous le savons tous ne t'inquiètes pas.

En fait, je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai appris quelque chose il y a quelques minutes.

Elle s'arrêta. Elle connaissait le jeune homme. Elle se savait curieux. Cela ne manqua pas. Elle avait capté toute son attention.

- Il y a un certain Derek qui a appelé tous les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Voir même plusieurs fois. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

A entendre son nom, Stiles se tendit tout de suite. Emma s'en aperçu. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je pense que tu es important pour lui. Et il semble important pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai jamais ressentit ça dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La boite était ouverte. Il déballa tout ce qu'il ressentait. L'infirmière le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : c'est de foncer. Tu sais, on ne rencontre pas la bonne personne tous les jours !

- Mais, c'est un garçon ! répondit Stiles pour essayer de se défendre tout en sachant très bien que c'est plus par instinct qu'autre chose.

- Et alors ? lança Emma. Je ne vois pas le problème, dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'acceptation d'Emma ouvrit comme une porte dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek. Il devait le voir. Dés que possible. Une fois que tout le monde lui ai dit au revoir, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital. Ce fut comme un coup de poing. Mais en moins fort. Quelque chose le serrait fort par la taille. Cora. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Stiles l'attrapa et la serra fort.

- Je suis la Cora ! lui dit-il tout en la serrant fort.

Il vit Isaac à quelques mètres qui lui souriait.

- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a du faire pour l'empêcher de venir te voir pendant la semaine.

- Tu as bien fait ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. Quel qu'il soit dit-il

- Elle ne fut pas la seule à être intenable ! lança Isaac le plus innocemment du monde.

Cora sortit sa tête du coup du jeune homme. Elle reniflait à tout va.

- Derek était tout grognon. Il cri sur tout le monde. Même moi …

Stiles devint tout rouge.

- Je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, il faut que je parle absolument à Derek.

Ne posant pas plus de question, Isaac ouvrit la voiture. Cora ne lâchait pas la main de Stiles. 20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison ? Manoir ? Château ? de la famille Hale. Stiles sortit le premier, se mettant devant Cora. Il eu raison car les chiens arrivèrent en courant comme des fous. Il siffla une fois. Ce fut le même résultat. Les chiens culbutèrent tête la première dans leur élan. Stiles se mit à rire et s'approcha des chiens pour les caresser. Rejoint quelques secondes après par Cora.

Derek stoppa son geste. Il avait entendu le sifflement. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Mais il se posait encore tellement de questions. Stiles voulait-il de lui ? Pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Un garçon ?

Il se donna encore plus à fond dans ce qu'il faisait pour se vider l'esprit. Pendant un temps.

Après un nombre incalculable de léchouilles (Stiles eut l'impression d'avoir prit une deuxième douche), Cora le tira par la main pour l'emmener jouer avec elle.

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose à faire ! Je reviens jouer avec toi juste après lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Elle bouda un peu mais se rassura dés qu'il lui dit qu'il la rejoindrait pour jouer avec elle.

- Isaac, où est Derek ?

Le garde du corps savait dés le début qu'il allait vouloir lui parler. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Il indiqua la direction où était Derek. Ne lui disant pas ce qu'il faisait. Il fallut presque plus de 20 minutes à Stiles pour trouver la salle où était Derek. Il s'était perdu plusieurs fois et avait demandé son chemin. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte. Il entendait quelqu'un souffler bruyamment. Il tourna très doucement la poignée. Qui ne fit aucun bruit. Il en remercia presque Dieu. Il entrouvrit tout aussi doucement la porte. Il ne passa la tête que quelques secondes.

- Woof poussa-t-il ne pouvant pas se retenir.

Il rentra immédiatement la tête. Il revit alors le petit sourire d'Isaac lorsque celui-ci lui indiqua où été Derek. Il se mit à le maudire. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu 2 secondes avant. Derek en train de faire des tractions. Torse nu. Stiles se mit à jurer. Il savait le jeune milliardaire bien battit. Mais à ce point. Des abdominaux saillants, des muscles à fleur de peau. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait dans son esprit l'anatomie du jeune homme.

Derek avait entendu. Il avait entendu l'exclamation du plus jeune. Il arrêta ses tractions et s'approcha à son tour de la porte. Doucement. Il écouta.

- Mais putain, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu ! entendit-il.

Il passa la tête par la porte. Stiles marchait de long en large dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Le lycéen s'arrêta puis souleva son pull et son t-shirt.

- Il ne va jamais vouloir de moi. Je suis tout maigrichon, blanc comme un fantôme …

Il continua à essayer de trouver tous les défauts qu'il avait pour se rassurer. Il ne sentit pas Derek s'approcha doucement de lui. Il sursauta et ne fit plus un geste lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et le coller contre quelque chose de dur, plein de muscle.

- C'est comme ça que tu me plait …

La voix douce et grave le fit frissonner de la tête jusqu'au pied. Il sentit un souffle dans son coup.

- Hum hum …

Derek et Stiles sursautèrent.

- Monsieur, je souhaite vous faire part de …

- A non ! Pas encore ! cria Stiles.

Les deux personnes furent surprit de coup d'éclat du jeune homme.

- Excusez-nous mais on doit parler de quelque chose ! dit-il en prenant Derek par la main et l'emmenant dans la salle de sport.

Il claqua et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Le domestique était complètement surprit mais sourit de toute ses dents. Stiles ne réfléchissait plus. Il agissait que par instinct. Il plaqua Derek contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il gémit lorsque le baiser lui fut rendu. Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches du lycéen et l'attira encore plus à lui. Il accentua son baiser. Son corps était complètement électrisé par le contact de Stiles sur ses lèvres. C'était la même chose pour Stiles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il avait oublié quelque chose. Vital, il le savait. Mais il ne se rappelait. Jusqu'au moment où il dut s'arrêter pour respirer. A oui, il avait oublié de respirer. Il s'aperçut alors de sa position. Derek avait passé ses mains sur ses fesses pour le maintenir et lui-même avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis. Il devint rouge comme une tomate.

Il se détacha de Derek.

- Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Derek l'avait embrassé à son tour. Il ne posa plus de question. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis quelqu'un frappa. Insista même. Derek souffla d'agacement et se sépara de Stiles.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il s'agissait du domestique qui les avait interrompus dans le couloir.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau Monsieur, mais c'est important !

- Parlez !

- Mais …

- Vous pouvez le faire devant lui ! dit Derek en prenant le jeune adolescent par les hanches et le plaquant contre lui.

Il était toujours torse nu.

- Vos parents. Ils seront là dans 2 heures Monsieur.

Ca eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Derek. Il se détacha de Stiles et se dirigea vers le domestique. Puis, se retournant, il accourut vers Stiles, déposa un rapide baisé.

- Prévenait tout le monde. Que tout soit en ordre dans une heure ! lança-t-il.

Le domestique blanchit devant le temps que laissé Monsieur pour tout mettre en œuvre. Mais sortit de la pièce en courant pour prévenir tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais ca serait utile que tu t'habilles non ? lança Stiles.

Et en même temps prendre une douche … Toute cette sueur me donne des idées …

- Des idées ? Quoi comme idées ? dit Derek sur un ton sirupeux, électrique et surtout où l'on pouvait entendre l'excitation.

Stiles recula un petit peu, sous le choc mais avec un grand sourire.

- Pas moyen Derek ! On ne se connait que depuis peu et tes parents arrivent dans très peu de temps !

- Et alors ? dis Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles doucement, tel un prédateur s'avançant devant sa proie.

Stiles faillit céder devant le regard bleu azur où il pouvait lire toute l'envie du monde. Mais devait résister.

- J'ai une règle : 3 rendez-vous. 3 rendez-vous et après ça, dit-il en désignant son corps, sera tout à toi !

- Tout sera à moi ? lança Derek.

- Oui … murmura Stiles tout rouge.

- Alors nous aurons ces 3 rendez-vous lui dit Derek en l'embrassa doucement.

Il put voir une lueur de joie dans les yeux du lycéen. Il alla prendre sa douche. Et se changer. Pendant ce temps, Stiles essaya de retrouver la chambre de Cora. Elle était allongée sur son lit, endormi, serrant dans ses bras sa poupée préférée. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Il resta prés d'elle quelques instants. Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

- Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup cette petite princesse.

Le jeune homme s'avança. Il passa son bras autour du torse de Stiles et posa sa tête dans le coup du jeune homme. Stiles respira.

- Tu sens bon … dit-il par réflexe.

- Heureusement après une douche non ?

Stiles rigola. Il déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de Derek.

Il y eu du mouvement dans le lit.

- Je le savais ! hurla Cora qui sautait partout.

Elle plaça son visage entre celui de Derek et Stiles.

- Vous êtes des amoureux ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Stiles se pencha et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui élargit son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle regarda Derek dont elle attendait une réponse. Le jeune homme regarda Stiles qui était tout rouge. Il lui dit quelque chose à son tour à l'oreille.

- Un bisou maintenant ordonna la petite.

Derek posa une main sur la nuque de Stiles et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait vraiment du mal à rester loin du corps de l'adolescent maintenant qu'il y avait gouté un peu. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un peu trop longtemps au gout de la petite qui les sépara.

- A moi maintenant ! dit-elle.

Derek et Stiles lui firent un bisou en même temps sur chaque joue. Elle était aux anges. Derek se souvint alors de quelque chose.

- Au fait Cora, Papa et Maman rentrent dans pas longtemps ! Il faut te faire belle pour les accueillir d'accord ?

La nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de joie dans toute la chambre. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

- Faites lui prendre un bain et habillez-là s'il vous plait ! dit Derek à la gouvernante qui le regarda de travers pendant quelques seconde avant d'acquiescer et de rentrer dans l'antre du dragon tellement elle criait de joie.

Derek sentait la gêne de Stiles. Il lui prit la main.

- Il va falloir t'y faire. C'est mon monde lui dit-il.

Bon il faut que je te laisse. J'ai quelques petits trucs à faire aussi de mon côté.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- NON ! lança Derek se retournant vivement.

Non je veux que tu restes. J'ai cru te perdre une fois. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir à nouveau.

Se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait dire ressemblait carrément à une déclaration, il se retourna et commença à partir. Stiles se colla à son dos.

- Ne m'abandonne pas alors ! Jamais ! Je tiens trop à toi ! Dés la première fois que je t'ai vu …

Stiles sanglotait. Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Derek lui prit les mains et les serra fort.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber !

Il l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'il put. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage de Stiles pour essuyer les larmes qui tomber. Ce que aucun d'eux n'avait vu c'était les quelques domestiques qui avaient assisté à la scène. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le fils de leur employeur parler autant et surtout faire preuve d'autant de tendresse. Derek releva la tête, se sentant observé.

- C'est comme ça que vous travaillez ? tonna-t-il.

Tout le monde s'éparpilla comme une ruche à qui on venait de mettre un coup de pied.

- Bon faut que je file ! A tout à l'heure fit Derek.

Pendant ce temps, Scott avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Isaac. Il était passé tous les jours voir Stiles à l'hôpital. Il avait essayé de lui changer les idées mais rien n'avait fait. Son meilleur ami ne supporté pas les chambres blanches aseptisées. Son rendez-vous avec le jeune homme blond approché. Il était nerveux. Que devait-il mettre ? Quel parfum ? Quels types type de film il aimait ?

Alors qu'il faisait des essayages, sa mère entra et stoppa net. La chambre du lycéen était un vrai champ de bataille. Il y avait des vêtements, jean et tshirt confondus, partout sur le sol et sur lit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Melissa ayant déjà une idée sur la réponse.

- Je vais au cinéma Samedi et je ne sais pas quoi me mettre.

- Heu Scott nous sommes Mercredi, tu as le temps de choisir une tenue non ? lança sa mère

Son fils ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait de vider ses tiroirs et armoire.

- Scott McCall !

Son nom claqua comme un ordre. Il arrêta toute action et se retourna vers sa mère.

- Et si tu me disais comment elle s'appelle ? dit sa mère avec un léger sourire.

Scott était complètement prit au dépourvu. Sa mère avait devinait juste pour le rendez-vous mais pas forcément pour la personne. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ça à sa mère. Il se mit à murmurer.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- ….

- Bon tu parles plus fort s'il te plait ? commença à s'énervé Melissa.

Elle savait que si elle ne tirait pas les verres du nez de son fils, il ne dirait rien.

- Ce n'est pas une fille …

La nouvelle frappa Melissa de plein fouet. Si ce n'est pas une fille ? Alors ça veut dire que son fils était gay ?

Elle s'approcha de son fils qui gardait les yeux plantés à regarder le sol.

- Et comment s'appel l'heureux élu ?

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Il put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait rarement vu son fils dans cet état.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à parler d'Isaac. Il avait les yeux dans le vague dés qu'il évoquait comment était le jeune homme. Elle connaissait les symptômes. Son fil était vraiment amoureux. Elle l'aida même à ranger sa chambre et à choisir ses vêtements pour la sortie du samedi. Il alla se coucher. Il osa envoyer un message à Isaac.

« Tu veux aller voir quel film samedi ? »

Le téléphone d'Isaac vibra. Un message de Scott. Son cœur battit la chamade. Si un simple message de l'adolescent le mettait dans tous ses états, qu'est ce que ça serait samedi ?

Il répondit qu'il aimait tous styles. Et qu'il était sur qu'il ferait le bon choix.

Scott reçu la réponse. Il se leva directement et consulta les films passant au cinéma de Beacon Hill. Il y avait le nouveau Thor qui venait juste de sortir.

Il alla se recoucher et pensa à sa mère. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère allait aussi bien réagir en apprenant qu'il allait sortir avec un garçon. Lui-même avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Il ne put aller voir Stiles le lendemain ni le vendredi à cause de son travail à la clinique. Il lui envoya un message en le prévenant. Stiles avait très bien comprit.

Voila deux heures que Stiles tournait en rond dans la maison ? Manoir ? Château ? des Hales. Il voyait tout le monde s'afférer. Il sortit alors faire un tour. Il sentit les chiens arriver vers lui. Il s'amusa avec eux. Son rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs et atteint la résidence. Plusieurs domestiques regardèrent par la fenêtre le jeune homme qui s'amusait avec les chiens. Et qui semblait avoir su amadouer le fils de leur employeur. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent le long de l'allée.

- Stiles ! cria Derek depuis le perron.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit. Il lui prit la main. Cora se mit de l'autre côté de Stiles et lui prit aussi la main. L'armée de domestique se mit juste derrière. Une voiture arriva alors. Une vielle Rolls Royce des années 40 reconnut Stiles. Elle était magnifique. Il sentit Derek tremblait. Il lui serra la main tendrement. Un femme sortit de la voiture. Elle juste éblouissante pensa Stiles. Cora lâcha sa main et couru dans leur direction.

- Maman ! lança-t-elle.

- Ma petite-chérie ! répliqua sa mère.

Elle prit sa petite dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

- Et moi, je n'y ai pas le droit ? lança une voix masculine.

Stiles avait trouvé d'où venait la voix de Derek. De son père.

- Papa !

Elle tendit ses bras pour que son père la prenne dans ses bras. Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et s'avança à son tour.

- Père, Mère dit-il plus modéré que sa sœur.

Son père reposa Cora au sol mais lui tenant toujours la main. Il s'approcha de son fils.

- Derek dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mais Derek avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Ce qui étonna tout le monde, son père et sa mère les premiers. Il prit son père dans ses bras. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de voir son fils faire preuve d'émotion, ne savait pas quoi faire. Un regard et un geste de sa femme lui indiquèrent quoi faire. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Je suis content de te revoir, mon fils !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Derek dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Derek lui rendit l'étreinte.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux. Qu'avait-il put se passer pour que leur fils change à ce point ? Derek se détacha. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et fit signe à Stiles de venir.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Ils n'étaient même pas un couple, enfin officiellement. Et il le présentait déjà à ses parents. Cela voulait dire que c'était vraiment sérieux. Qu'il voulait de lui. Le cœur gonflait de bonheur mais aussi de timidité, il s'approcha de Derek et du reste de sa famille.

Comme si Cora avait sentit le malaise de Stiles elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- C'est tonton Stiles ! dit-elle naturellement.

Derek et Stiles faillirent faire une syncope. Quant aux parents, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui était le jeune homme que leur fils avait appelé ? Pourquoi leur fille semblait tellement attachée à lui ?

- Je vous présente Stiles. Mon futur compagnon ! dit Derek d'un trait.

Le jeune lycéen devint alors tout rouge sous l'énoncé que fit le jeune homme. Le regard du père se fit tout d'un coup froid et scrutateur. Il détailla Stiles de la tête au pied.

Le jeune homme respirait la bonté même. Il ne semblait pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Derek connaissait son père. Il savait qu'il analysait Stiles. Il sentit obliger de rajouter.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences. Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Il a mit au tapis …

- Derek ! cria Stiles pour pas qu'il aille plus loin. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse son éloge.

Le père fit un signe de la tête. Ils en parleraient plus tard.

- Bienvenu Monsieur Stilinski. Il va falloir que l'on parle de deux trois petites choses !

- Chéri, ne lui fait pas peur ! s'exclama la mère de Derek.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame. Mon père va avoir la même réaction par rapport à Derek.

Il avait une voix pure, sans artifice, sans ténèbres constata Eléna. Pourtant, elle semblait décelait dans le regard de ce dernier une souffrance enfouie. Mais elle était là. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles et l'embrassa. Il respira le parfum. Le même parfum que sa mère. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs. Cela ne manqua à personne. Puis il revint à la réalité comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce n'est pas tout, princesse, mais je te pose ! Tu commences à être lourde.

Il déposa la petite qui se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Isaac s'avança.

- Bienvenue chez vous Madame et Monsieur Hale.

- Isaac ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir lança le père en tapant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les parents saluèrent tous leur domestique. Derek et Stiles restèrent en arrière.

- Tu vas bien Stiles ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais on pouvait sentir comme un voile de tristesse sur ce dernier.

Le repas se déroula normalement. Cora finit son diner sur les genoux de Stiles à manger sa glace. Elle s'endormit à nouveau. Cette fois, il confia la petite à la gouvernante qui alla la coucher. Il avait discuté avec les parents de Derek. Des gens brillants. Très brillants. Et très intelligents. Derek ne dit rien du repas, écoutant Stiles parler. Il n'en revenait pas. Le jeune homme lui avait caché qu'il était aussi cultivé, qu'il était aussi intelligent.

Puis à la fin du repas, le lycéen reçu un appel de son père. Lui demandant où il était et de rentrer. S'excusant platement, il demanda si quelqu'un pouvait le ramener. Le père claqua des doigts. Isaac entra.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Ramènes Stiles chez lui s'il te plait !

- Très bien Monsieur.

Derek n'osait pas bouger pour lui dire au revoir.

- Hum hum !

Il regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction du jeune homme qui passait la porte. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit l'adolescent. Ils regardèrent sortir leur fils.

- C'est beau d'être jeune ! Tu te rappels quand nous nous sommes rencontré ? dit son père.

- O oui ! Je t'ai trouvé tout de suite l'homme le plus séduisant du monde.

- Et moi la femme la plus belle que j'avais vu.

Isaac passa par le garage pour aller chercher la voiture. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir cette fois-ci. Derek en profita. Il embrassa avec passion Stiles qui lui rendit sa passion.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Moi ? Faire des bêtises ? Moi qui suis un ange incarné répondis Stiles en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Ils entendirent la voiture se garer.

- On se voit bientôt !

- J'espère bien oui !

Stiles monta dans la voiture. Isaac lança la conversation.

- Tu as un effet bénéfique sur Derek, c'est impressionnant. En quelques jours, il a complètement changé. Il était intenable pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Comme un loup en cage.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ?

- Il était persuadé que tu lui en voulais de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Au début oui, mais après je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute s'il avait fui.

- Je suis heureux pour toi et pour lui. Vous allez bien ensemble !

- Et toi alors ? Scott ?

- Comme tu m'as dit, je l'ai invité au cinéma Samedi.

- Oui j'ai remarqué, vu comment il a déboulé chez moi l'autre soir.

Ils parlèrent tout le chemin du retour. Une fois sortit, il se pencha au dessus de la portière et regarda Isaac.

- Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. Tu sais, Scott est parfois long à la détente. Il lui faut un coup de pouce de temps en temps !

Il rentra chez lui.

- Stiles, c'est toi ?

- Oui Pa !

- Tu aurais put me prévenir que tu étais sortit de l'hôpital !

- Ben je voulais le faire, mais Isaac et Cora sont venus me chercher. Et je devais parler à Derek.

- Et alors ?

Stiles savait très bien que son père savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et le jeune Hale.

- Ben pour le moment, pas grand-chose mais ça semble bien partit !

Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails.

- Bon très bien ! Mais prends soins de toi s'il te plait hein !

- Promis Pa !

- Bon vas te coucher, demain nous partons pour le weekend !

Il jura intérieurement. Comment il avait put oublier ? Comment il avait put oublier que depuis la mort de sa mère, lui et son père partaient le weekend au bord de l'océan. Endroit qu'adoré sa mère.

La semaine à venir s'annonçait longue et difficile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**voila la suite mes petits loups (louves). **_

_**bonne lecture et vive les reviews.**_

Scott n'avait qu'une chose en tête : son rendez-vous avec Isaac l'après-midi même. Il se réveilla de bonne heure. Avant même son réveil. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Il se leva, nerveux. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner et croisa sa mère qui prenait son café dans la cuisine.

- Si seulement, c'était la même chose pour le lycée ! dit-il

- Maman ! se plaignit Scott pour la forme avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

- Ne soit pas si nerveux ! tout se passera bien.

Le jeune adolescent ne répondit pas et plongea sa tête dans son bol de céréales. Sa mère partit travailler peu de temps après. Elle souhaita bon courage à son fils. Ce dernier se retrouva seul dans la maison. Il monta dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il resta plus de 2 heures dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit un peu moins anxieux. Alors qu'il finissait de mettre ses chaussures, quelqu'un frappa. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, et ce fut tout fébrile qu'il alla ouvrir. Isaac.

- Bonjour dit-il tout bas en regardant ses pieds.

- Salut Scott ! dit le blond frisée en souriant devant la tête gêné du lycéen.

Il le fit entrer en attendant qu'il finisse de se préparer. Le jeune garde du corps regarda vite fait l'intérieur de la maison. Il savait qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère.

- Tu es venu comment lui demanda Scott.

- Avec ma voiture.

- Tu veux que l'on prenne ma moto ? Ce sera plus simple pour se garer.

Isaac acquiesça. Scott lui tendit un casque. Il s'assit derrière lui et passa ses mains autour du torse de l'adolescent. Heureusement pour Scott qu'il avait le casque, sinon il aurait put faire concurrence avec une tomate bien mûre. Isaac remarqua que le jeune ne semblait pas trop mal foutu pour son âge. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour le moment. Scott indiqua alors le film qu'ils souhaitent qu'ils aillent voir. Cela convint à Isaac. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle. Le film n'avait pas encore commencé. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole en attendant. Scott trop nerveux pour dire quoique ce soit et Isaac ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer l'adolescent. Le film commença. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Leurs mains n'étaient à seulement que quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il ne manquait vraiment pas grand-chose pour qu'ils se touchent. Le film les aida un peu. Scott sursauta et posa sa main sur celle de d'Isaac. Ce dernier se demanda s'il allait l'enlever. Mais elle resta en place. Soudain, la main de Scott essaya de croiser ses doigts avec ceux du jeune blond. Son cœur fit un bon. Il serra alors la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait.

Scott ne quittai pas le film des yeux. Mais sa main semblait s'être s'animée toute seule. Il sentit Isaac lui serrait les doigts, entrelacés. Il souffla de soulagement. Puis, avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il posa son sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune garde du corps. Isaac frissonna au moment du contact. Il posa alors sa tête sur celle de Scott. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant tout le reste de la diffusion du film.

Lorsque la salle fut à nouveau sous les projecteurs, ils restèrent ainsi. Tout le monde autour d'eux les regarder. Certains en souriant, d'autres avec des regards plus méchants. Avec presque de la haine. Mais eux ne voyaient rien du tout. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux dans la salle. Ils se levèrent tout en gardant leurs mains accrochées l'une à l'autre. Au moment de franchir les portes, Scott se retourna, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Isaac. Puis reprit sa route, soudainement mal à l'aise par l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve. Ils se dirigèrent vers la moto du jeune homme. Ils la trouvèrent complètement démantibulée. Scott s'arrêta sous le choc. Ils entendirent des rires derrières eux. Ils se retournèrent. Un groupe de 5 jeunes étaient là, à les regarder de travers.

- Alors les pd, on est de sortit ? lança l'un d'eux.

Surement le chef pensa Isaac.

- C'est vous qui avez fait-ça ? demanda le jeune garde du corps sur un ton froid.

- Ouais et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ceci dit-il en s'élançant vers le groupe.

Il avait subit beaucoup de moqueries quand il était plus jeune. Mais il avait changé depuis. Beaucoup changé. Le chef fit signe à deux d'entre eux de s'occuper de lui. Ils furent à terre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le chef se leva, surprit de la tournure des évènements.

Scott retrouva l'usage de ses membres et de la parole. Il aperçu Isaac se battre et mettre au tapis deux brutes. Il s'avança et se mit à ses côtés.

- Tiens, voilà l'autre qui vient à la rescousse de sa tapette ! lança le chef tout en riant.

L'un des deux assaillants qui étaient au sol avait dans les mains une barre en bois. Scott la ramassa.

- Vous allez me payer ce que vous avez fait !

Il s'élança à son tour. Il tenait le bâton d'un geste sur et efficace. Il faucha deux autres personnes. Le chef se retrouva alors tout seul.

- On fait moins le fier maintenant dit Scott près à en finir avec celui qui avait détruit sa moto.

Deux voitures de polices arrivèrent à toute vitesse. Un adjoint du Sheriff descendit.

- Scott c'est toi ?

- Tiens Matt ! lança l'adolescent. Viens t'occuper d'eux. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai moi-même.

L'adjoint n'avait jamais connu le jeune homme dans cet état. Il s'avança alors vers le seul encore debout.

- Encore toi ! Ca t'as pas suffit la raclée que vous avez prise la dernière fois. Il faut que vous continuiez vos conneries ! Et bien crois moi que c'est la dernière avant un moment !

Il finit assis à l'arrière du véhicule. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Depuis quand les lycéens savaient se battre ? Cinq de ses gars étaient dans un sale état suite à la rencontre d'un autre lycéen. Il lui avait semblé frêle et puis finalement avait donné une raclée mémorable. Et là, par deux jeunes pédales en plus. La honte.

Scott avait presque envie de pleurer. Il avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir se pailler sa moto. Et voila qu'elle était en miette. Isaac le prit dans ses bras et le sera fort. Un client, ayant vu la scène, se proposa de les ramener.

Après avoir remercié à plusieurs reprises la personne, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison de Scott. Ce dernier fit signe à Isaac de le suivre à l'intérieure. Il ne savait pas que sa mère était déjà rentrée de sa journée de travail.

Il entra tout en discutant avec Isaac sur l'état de sa moto.

- Tiens Scott, déjà de retour ? lança sa mère en le voyant débouler dans la maison.

Elle vit la mine sombre de son fils et se précipita vers lui.

- Que s'est-il passait ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle remarqua que son fils n'avait pas lâché la main d'Isaac depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Isaac essayait de calmer et de consoler l'adolescent en caressant sa main avec son pouce.

- Ca ira mieux demain, mon chéri ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et pour ta moto, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire des heures supplémentaires en quantité pour pouvoir payer une nouvelle moto à son fils. Mais elle estima qu'il en valait la peine. Il embrassa sa mère et montât, suivit par Isaac. Le jeune garde du corps pénétrait enfin dans l'intimité du lycéen. Il sourit en voyant la chambre. Et remarqua un équipement de Crosse dans un coin de la chambre. Voila pourquoi il maniait si bien le bâton l'après-midi même. A peine franchit, Scott le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il leva son visage vers lui. Et l'embrassa. Isaac y répondit avec douceur. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et continuèrent leur séance de bécotage. Isaac ne voulait pas presser le jeune homme même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Scott se mit en chien de fusil et l'attirât à lui pour le sentir contre son dos. La tentation fut encore plus grande pour le blond.

- Restes dormir lança timidement Scott.

Comme réponse, il eut plusieurs baisés dans le coup qui fit battre encore plus vite son cœur. Et son excitation grimpa encore plus haut. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ils s'installèrent correctement et discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Sa mère frappa pour les prévenir qu'elle sortait avec des collègues et qu'ils voulaient quelque chose, ils pouvaient se servir dans le frigo. Ou commander des pizzas. Ils se commandèrent des pizzas et s'installèrent devant la télé. Scott ne s'éloignait jamais d'Isaac. Il avait toujours moins d'un mètre entre les deux garçons. Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand ils montèrent se coucher. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Scott se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard scrutateur d'Isaac. Il avait eu raison. Pour son âge Scott était plutôt bien foutu. Comment les filles ne pouvaient pas le voir ? Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui trouvait le lycéen plus que très charmant. L'adolescent se glissa rapidement sous la couette. Il fut rejoint par Isaac. Les seules fois où il avait dormi avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Stiles. Isaac posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort. Et surtout rapidement.

- On n'est pas obliger de faire quoique ce soit tu sais !

- Je sais oui … mais j'en ai envie ! répondit Scott.

Il monta alors sur Isaac et le regarda. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Isaac ne restait pas inactif non plus. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et elles caressaient le corps du jeune homme. En lui donnant des frissons. Scott se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme. Ses mains encadrèrent la tête du frisé et l'attira à lui pour partager un baiser langoureux et passionné. Isaac commença à déposer des baisers sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier respira fort tellement que ce simple contact le mettait dans tous ses états. D'ailleurs, Isaac remarqua son état et sourit. L'adolescent possédé une très belle virilité. Il passa lentement ses mains sous son boxer et les laissa sur ses fesses. Scott lui jeta un regard plein de luxure. Et ce fut partit. Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard sur le matin. Chacun avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient bien, dans les bras de l'autre. Ils passèrent la journée de Dimanche ensemble. Melissa sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Que son fils était moins timide, moins stressé. Elle se douta de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait dormi chez une de ces collègues.

- Au fait Maman, tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ! dit Scott.

- Non, j'ai dormi chez Emma. Je voulais bien dormir dit-elle avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Isaac de rougir.

Stiles et son père rentrèrent dans la soirée du Dimanche. Même si c'était suite à un événement funeste, le fait d'être partit tous les deux leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Il monta sans manger et se coucha. Il envoya un message à Derek pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. John attendit avant d'aller se coucher. C'était la même chose chaque année. Cette semaine va être dure. Il attendit une heure puis entendit. Il grimpa en vitesse et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Qui venait d'hurler. Il s'approcha du lit et prit son fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Elle me manque tellement dit-il entre deux sanglots.

- Moi aussi bonhomme ! Mais je suis là. Je ne vais te laisser !

Stiles se réveilla plusieurs dans la nuit. John prit le téléphone de son fils et déprogramma les réveils pour aller au lycée. Il était hors de question qu'il aille au lycée dans cet état. Stiles se réveilla dans la matinée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait si jour dans sa chambre. Quant il prit son téléphone il vit l'heure. 11h. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bon avant de retomber presque aussitôt. Il fut prit de vertiges. Il fallut qu'il attende quelques minutes pour pouvoir se mettre sur ses jambes sans que la terre tangue sous ses pieds. Il vit alors un papier par terre. Qui était surement sur sa table de nuit au départ.

« J'ai appelé le lycée. Reposes toi. Je reviens ce soir. Ton père qui t'aime »

Il se rassit sur le lit et pleura. Il erra comme un zombie pendant toute la journée. Il n'avait même pas faim. Tous les souvenirs de sa mère l'assaillaient par vague. John rentra avec les courses. Il lâcha tout quand il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Stiles au sol, roulait en boule, en train de pleurer. Il se précipita sur lui.

- Je suis là mon garçon ! lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le monta dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il retrouvait son fils comme ça. Cette année va être difficile.

Derek s'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles de la journée. Et encore moins le soir. Il tourna en rond pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il décida qu'il irait chercher Stiles le lendemain pour l'emmener au lycée. La nuit fut la même qu'avant pour John et son fils. Ils ne dormaient que par intermittence. L'un faisant des cauchemars et l'autre le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Le lendemain, laissant son fils dormir un peu, le sheriff partit un peu avant. Il voulait passer par l'hôpital pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait aider son fils. Repartant avec une poche de médicaments, il alla travailler. En fin de matinée, son 1ier adjoint entra dans le bureau. Il vit le sheriff endormit dans son fauteuil, des dossiers à la main. Il ressortit doucement et ferma la porte.

- Le premier qui fait du bruit, je l'étrangle avant de le jeter à la mer ! lança-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être menaçant. Tout le poste savait qu'à cette période, le sheriff ne serait pas beaucoup présent. Ils s'attelèrent encore plus à leurs tâches, voulant soulager au maximum leur supérieure.

Derek arriva vers 7 heures devant la maison de Stiles. La voiture du Sheriff n'y était pas. Il frappa à la porte mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Il devait l'avoir loupé. Son père avait dût l'emmener. Alors qu'il allait remettre son casque, il entendit crier. Les cris venaient de la chambre de Stiles. Il n'hésita pas un instant. Ne pensant pas à son geste, il enfonça la porte. Elle lui résista. Il visa alors une fenêtre avec son casque. Elle se brisa sous le poids de l'objet. Il fit attention à ne pas se couper. Il entendait toujours les cris du jeune homme. Il se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il se repéra et se retrouva au 1ier étage en quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la porte. Et vit Stiles se battre avec ses draps en hurlant et en pleurant. La scène lui brisa le cœur. Il appelait sa mère sans cesse. Lui disant de ne pas partir. De rester avec lui. Derek le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Il fallu un bon moment avant que le jeune homme se calme et ne retombe dans un sommeil agité. Il faisait peur à voir. Il était tout pâle et il avait des cernes qui devenaient noires autour des yeux. Et il puait la transpiration. Derek enleva sa veste. Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il souleva le jeune homme. Il lui semblait léger comme une plume. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il le déshabilla en essayant de ne pas le reluquer. Et le déposa avec douceur dans la baignoire. Il lui fit sa toilette, le sécha et l'habilla de vêtements propres puis le remit dans son lit.

John ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi pendant un petit moment. Il regarda sa montre. 15h00. Il se leva d'un bon. Il avait dormi pendant plus de 5 heures. Et pourquoi personne n'était venu le réveiller. Il remarqua alors que son bureau était dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir baissé les stores. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Tout le monde était concentré sur son travail. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de bruit. En dehors d'un ou deux téléphones qui sonnait. Son adjoint le vit et s'approcha.

- Ton fil a plus besoin de toi que nous ! Rentres chez toi. Ne reviens que quand ton fils ira mieux !

Il vit plusieurs de ses collègues acquiescer aux paroles prononcées. Il remercia son subordonné et partit chez lui, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il aller pouvoir se concentrer sur son fils. Sa dernière raison de vivre. Il vit la moto noire dans l'allée menant à l'entrée de la maison. Il ne la reconnut pas du premier coup. Puis remarqua la fenêtre de la cuisine brisée. Ses sens rentrèrent en alerte, prit son arme à la main et pénétra dans la maison à pas de loup. Il fit le tour du rez de chaussée mais ne trouva personne. Il monta alors en étant prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se défendre et défendre son fils. Il entendit des chuchotements dans la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte à coup de pied et pointa son arme. Sur Derek. Qui ouvrait grand les yeux et louchait presque sur l'arme du Sheriff pointait sur lui. Reprenant contenance, il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour éviter que John ne fasse trop de bruit. Il se leva et indiqua au père de Stiles de le suivre en dehors de la chambre, dont il referma avec précaution la porte.

- Mais enfin, que fais-tu ici ? Et comment tu es rentré ?

Derek lui expliqua. Il s'excusa pour la fenêtre brisée et prévint le Sheriff qu'il la ferait remplacer. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine.

- Que représente mon fils pour toi ? dit de façon direct John.

Derek en recracha presque la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. Il réfléchit un moment.

- Votre fils a sauvé ma petite sœur. Lorsqu'il est venu la première fois chez moi et que j'ai vu ses deux grands yeux marron, je n'ai pas réussi à les oublier.

- Stiles a cet effet sur les gens. Quand il rentre dans la vie de quelqu'un, on ne peut plus l'oublier. Ni s'en passer. Sa mère était pareille.

- Comment était-elle ? demanda Derek.

John avala une bonne partie de sa bière pour se donner courage et raconta. De la naissance de Stiles jusqu'à sa disparition. Ils furent coupés à un moment par des cris de Stiles. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux. John laissa faire Derek. Il était doux et tendre avec son fils. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de son fils. Il le regardait avec un tel regard. Le même qu'il avait quand il regardait sa femme. Un regard plein de tendresse. Ce qui contrasté complètement avec le Derek qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt, lors de sa déposition pour un vol sur leur propriété. Plusieurs minutes après, ils redescendirent tous les deux. John continua son récit.

Vint alors le moment de se coucher. Il ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il vit que Derek rejoignait son fils dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se colla à l'adolescent et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je suis là, tu ne risque rien !

Comme si Stiles avait entendu, il serra la main de Derek.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme fut réveillé par des cris et des cailloux qu'on lançait à la fenêtre. Il lui fallut un moment pour émerger et encore plus reconnaitre la voix qui criait. Il jura et se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois dans la nuit. Les draps étaient trempés par ses pleurs et sa transpiration.

Il descendit les escaliers sans prendre le temps de s'habiller. Il ouvrit la porte !

- Scott ! Fermes-là ! Stiles dort ! dit-il sur un ton ferme et brut.

Scott resta interdit. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir Derek ouvrir la porte. En boxer. Il se reprit.

- Et toi que fais-tu là ? lança-t-il sur la défensive. Et en boxer en plus. Qu'as-tu fais à Stiles.

Derek le tira à l'intérieure de la maison et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Mais putain, quand on te dit de la fermer, ça t'arrive d'écouter ? Si tu me le réveille, je te jure que je t'étripe et que je te donne à bouffer à mes chiens.

Scott trembla. Peu de personne arrivait à lui faire peur. Derek en faisait partit. Se rendant finalement compte de sa tenue, Derek remonta et redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec son jean et t-shirt. Scott lui tendit une tasse de café.

- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

Il lui raconta succinctement. En évitant le passage de la fenêtre brisé.

- Chaque année c'est pareil. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire cette année. J'étais venu pour le faire sortir un peu. Mais je crois que je vais partir …

- Non, c'est bon reste. Je pense qu'il sera content de te voir se radoucit Derek.

Ils n'entendirent pas Stiles descendre doucement les escaliers. Il marchait au radar en essayant de se concentrer sur les voix dans la cuisine. Il avait reconnu celle de Derek mais pas la deuxième. Il se glissa doucement derrière Derek et glissa ses mains, glacées au passage, sous le t-shirt de ce dernier. Il sursauta au contact froid. Mais n'enleva pas les mains.

- Bonjour toi dit Stiles en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Il tourna la tête.

- Tiens, bonjour Scott ! lança-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Il était en caleçon.

Il s'approcha du frigo. Son ventre criait littéralement famine. Il ouvrit ce dernier et contempla ce qu'il y avait dedans. Son cerveau se mit en marche. Et remarqua la situation incongrue qui s'offrait à lui. Lui en caleçon en plein milieu de la cuisine, Derek d'un côté et Scott de l'autre côté. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami ne prononçait pas le moindre mot en le regardant fixement. Ses neurones firent des étincelles et poussa un petit cri. Il referma vivement le frigo et remonta en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire dans sa chambre. Il revint un peu plus habillé, les joues rouges. Il ne s'était pas encore regardait dans un miroir. Il ne savait qu'il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Derek s'approcha de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai juste les crocs.

Il sortit tout ce qu'il pouvait du frigo. Beacon, jambon, fromage, salade et tout plein de sorte de légumes. Son père semblait avoir prévu le coup. Il se prépara une mixture qui donna la nausée à Scott et à Derek. Personne ne le dérangea pendant qu'il mangeait. Une fois mangé, et la vaisselle faite. Il amena son t-shirt à son nez.

- Bon il serait temps que j'aille prendre une douche moi !

Il passa à côté de Derek lui donna un rapide baisé et remonta.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui. Il ne veut pas montrer sa douleur aux autres. Il lui faudra encore quelques jours pour allait mieux.

Chacun plongea dans ses pensées. Quand un cri les fit sursauter. Derek passa le premier et fonça la salle de bain. Stiles semblait choqué.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Derek ne comprenait pas. Scott si.

- Ca va faire 3 jours …

Stiles s'effondra presque par terre. Il fut retenu de justesse par Derek.

- 3 jours répétait-il. Il eu un sursaut de volonté.

- Et papa ?

- Il est au travail.

- Mais il doit être fatigué …

- C'est moi qui me suit occupé de toi cette nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite. _**

**_Désoler pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot donc moins de temps pour écrire ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! Et vivre les revew :D_**

* * *

Stiles réfléchissait. Pourquoi Derek semblait tenir à lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Question qu'il se posait de plus en plus. Il regardait Derek sans trop le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Sentant qu'il était temps qu'il s'éclipse, Scott descendit, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Derek peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

Stiles se tût. Son vis-à-vis s'en aperçu et dépose une main sur la joue du jeune adolescent.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit-il avec des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu de moi ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je ne suis pas riche. Je suis pleins de défauts, je n'arrête pas de parler, de brailler, je suis blanc comme un fantôme et maigre comme un clou, je suis hyperactif et …

Il ne finit pas phrase. Derek venait de l'embrasser. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher le jeune homme de dire des bêtises. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir ? En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait complètement chamboulé sa vie. Et pour rien au monde, il ne reviendrait en arrière. Il embrassa avec plus de fougue son compagnon. Qui, après un moment de surprise, lui retourna son baisé. La température monta d'un seul coup dans la salle de bain. Stiles avait déjà passé ses mains dessous le t-shirt de Derek. Quant à lui, il parcourait déjà le torse du jeune homme. Il eu un sursaut de volonté. Il arrêta les mains de Stiles et les prit dans les siennes.

- Je t'ai promis 3 rendez-vous. Je tiendrais parole. Maintenant, laves-toi et rejoins nous en bas.

Il se leva, embrassa l'adolescent, sortit de la salle de bain et referma la porte.

Dés que la porte fut fermée, il s'appuya sur un mur, hors d'haleine. Jamais personne, avec un baisé, ne l'avait mit dans un tel état. Il regarda son pantalon et rigola tout bas. Il avait été à deux doigts de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Mais il se devait de tenir. Même si la tentation devenait de plus en plus grande.

Stiles était dans le même état que lui. Si Derek n'avait pas arrêté de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais eu la volonté de le faire de lui-même. Intérieurement, il se maudit d'avoir imposé ces 3 rendez-vous. Il s'imagina alors ce qu'il aurait put se passer s'il n'avait pas dit ça. Il se mit à rougir en imaginant. Pour se calmer, il se mit sous la douche et fit couler l'eau.

Derek descendit quelques minutes après s'être calmé. Scott avait allumé la télé et avait monté le son, s'attendant à les entendre. Il fut surprit de voir le jeune homme descendre.

- Et Stiles ? demanda-t-il

- Sous la douche.

- Tout seul ?

Derek ne lui répondit même pas sous la remarque idiote qu'il venait de faire. Scott s'en rendit compte et détourna son attention sur la télé. Le silence s'installa entre les deux. L'un ne savait pas quoi dire et l'autre ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler. Les deux réagirent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Stiles finissait de se sécher. Il repensa à l'image que lui avait renvoyée le miroir. Il en avait eu peur. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état après des crises. Ses pensées dérivèrent irrémédiablement vers sa mère. Il sentit la crise venir. Il essaya de se calmer en respirant et expirant lentement et en vidant complètement ses poumons. Cela marcha. Quelques secondes seulement. Elle revint à la charge. Il sentait comme un poids de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules. Il s'effondra au sol en se cachant le visage avec ses mains et ses larmes se mire à couler. Les sanglots gagnèrent en intensité. Soudain sa respiration eu un raté. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il essaya de bouger mais ses muscles étaient complètement tétanisés. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il fit tomber sa chaise.

Quelque chose était tombé dans la chambre de son meilleur ami remarqua Scott. Il aurait dût l'entendre râler ou se plaindre de s'être fait mal. Mais là rien.

Derek regardait Scott. Lui aussi avait entendu le bruit. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore Stiles comme son ami pouvait le connaitre. C'est quand celui-ci se dirigea presque en courant vers la chambre de l'adolescent qu'il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Scott retrouva Stiles au sol, en train de suffoquer.

- Stiles, regardes moi ! lui dit-il doucement. Je suis là. Derek aussi est là.

Pour preuve, quelqu'un lui sera la main.

- Nous sommes là tous les deux. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Ecoutes ma voix, calme-toi.

Il répétait sans cesse ces paroles. Derek remarqua qu'il avait des gestes sûrs. Il avait dût faire ça de nombreuses fois par le passé. Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux ceux de Scott. Il s'agrippait d'une main à son t-shirt et de l'autre serrait la main de Derek. Il retrouva petit à petit sa respiration.

- Merci Scott dit-il faiblement

- Mais de rien mon pote répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Je suis désoler Derek …

- Désoler de quoi ?

- De tout ça, de …

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai si j'avais perdu ma mère ou mon père répondit-il tout en déposant un baisé sur les joues encore humides de son compagnon.

Stiles essaya de passer ses bras autours de son coup mais était trop faible. Le jeune homme l'aida et le déposa sur le lit. Seulement quelques secondes après, il s'endormit.

- J'ai toujours était là quand il faisait ses crises. Un jour, il en a fait une en pleine classe. Tout le monde le regardait comme un monstre de foire. Certains ont même rigolé.

Ils sont sortit de la classe avec le nez cassé. Et assez d'heures de colle pour le reste de l'année.

Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai !

J'ai vu comment il te regarde, tu sais. La seule personne qu'il a regardait comme ça c'était une fille. Dont il était amoureux depuis la maternelle.

Derek l'écoutait sans dire un mot. Il en apprenait plus sur celui qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Il voulait en apprendre plus !

- Je crois que son nom était Lydia. Il disait toujours qu'il allait l'épouser, qu'ils achèteraient une maison ensemble et qu'ils auraient plein d'enfants.

Le regard qu'il a pour toi est le même, mais en plus intense. Je ne l'avais rarement vu aussi heureux depuis plusieurs années. Tu es une bonne chose pour lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva plaqué au mur, le visage de Scott à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Si tu oses lui faire le moindre mal, je te promets que je te retrouverai et que je te ferai payer très cher que tu lui auras fait.

L'adolescent avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait. Il arrivait à peine à bouger. Faisant un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait bien prit en compte la menace, Scott se recula et le lâcha. Puis lui tapa dans le dos.

- Bon, là je crois qu'il est partit pour un bon moment. Que vas-tu faire ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réponse. Derek s'était allongé à côté de Stiles, et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Sachant que son meilleur ami ne risquait plus rien, il dit au revoir et retourna chez lui. Il déposa son vélo dans le garage où se trouvaient les restes de sa moto. Il ne comprenait pas la haine des gens.

Derek resta jusqu'au lendemain matin. Son père l'appela pour qu'il rentre, il devait voir certaines affaires ensembles. S'assurant que Stiles allait mieux, il s'en alla. Tout en restant inquiet. Il envoya un message rapide à Isaac lui demandant de passer dans l'après-midi pour voir si Stiles allait bien. Il ne savait pas que le garde du corps et le meilleur ami de son compagnon étaient ensembles. Il lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose.

Il arriva et rejoignit son père dans son bureau. Ce dernier ne dit rien sur sa longue absence. Ils se mirent au travail. Il leur fallut presque la demi-journée pour traiter les dossiers qu'ils devaient voir ensemble.

- Alors, comment as-tu connu le jeune Stilinski ? demanda son père.

Il expliqua alors la mésaventure de Cora. Ce qui fit froncer très fort les sourcils du père.

- Et comment en es-tu venu à ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

Il n'y avait que très peu de tabou dans la famille. Chacun respectait la vie privée de l'autre. Mais en cas de souci, il savait que ses parents étaient très ouverts. Et que s'ils pouvaient aider quelqu'un, ils le feraient sans se poser de questions.

- Je ne sais pas hésita Derek. Je crois que c'est venu naturellement. Quand j'ai croiser son regard pour la première fois je suis tombé dedans. Et je n'ai jamais pût en remonter.

Se père se mit à rire à son étonnement.

- Tu sais, ce fut un peu la même chose pour toi et ta mère. Et regardes où nous en sommes maintenant.

Son fils comprenait.

- Ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! Tu le blesseras un jour, surement.

Derek voulu rétorquer mais une main tendu de son paternel l'arrêta aussi efficacement qu'une balle.

- Laisses-moi finir. Même si tu sais que tu ne le blesseras jamais intentionnellement, tu le feras. C'est inévitable. Tous les couples traversent des eaux troubles par moment. Mais il faut en ressortir encore plus fort.

Votre relation n'en est qu'à son début. Et pourtant, j'ai vu le regard que tu poses sur lui. Et inversement. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Prends soins de lui. Il semble assez fragile. Conserve son innocence, c'est sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force.

Il écoutait son père. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé comme ça. Tous les deux.

- Je vais te dire honnêtement : ta mère et moi étions vraiment inquiets. Tu revenais régulièrement avec une fille différente. Tu semblais heureux, alors nous n'avons rien dit.

Derek acquiesça. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait que jouer une pièce de théâtre où il était l'acteur majeur et les autres, ses pantins. Il faisait semblant pour ne pas inquiéter les gens autour de lui. Encore moins ses parents. Mais son univers avait complètement éclaté avec l'arrivée de Stiles. Il lui avait rendu sa vie et avait ouvert un autre chemin.

A la fin de leur discussion, son père le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Il sortit du bureau. Isaac semblait l'attendre.

- Comment va Stiles ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude le prenant à la gorge.

- Bien Monsieur. Son père avait posé sa journée.

Le blond put voir les épaules de son vis-à-vis se détendre et souffler de soulagement.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Isaac devint tout rouge. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut. Mais il savait maintenant que Monsieur ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Alors il essaya d'amener la chose doucement.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur que l'on tourne autour du pot. Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Il expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scott lors de leur sortie au cinéma. Sans rentrer dans les détails. Derek souriait intérieurement. Il avait rapidement comprit que son garde du corps ne restait pas insensible face au meilleur ami de Stiles. Il comprit rapidement où voulait en venir Isaac.

Scott entendit un bruit de moteur mais ne le reconnu pas. Il se plaça à la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda. Qu'il quitta aussitôt pout descendre en trombe les escaliers. Il alla ouvrir la porte à la même vitesse. Puis sauta au coup d'Isaac. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas autant d'enthousiasme. Il se reprit et embrassa l'adolescent.

- J'ai envie de toi lui souffla le lycéen.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore passé la porte d'entrée.

Deux heures après, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous la couette.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu passé ?

- A oui ! Habilles-toi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Scott s'habilla, intrigué par le comportement de son petit ami. Ils allèrent au garage où se trouvé l'épave de sa moto et la moto avec laquelle était venu Isaac. Scott la lorgna de suite. Elle était magnifique.

- C'est … ? dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

**- **Oui, c'est bien une Aprilia RSV 1000R Mille.

Scott laissa ses mains se balader sur la carrosserie de la machine de course. Machine que même en rêve il n'avait espérer voir, et encore moins toucher. Et encore, il n'avait pas tout vu. Isaac lui tendit un casque. Scott n'en revenait pas. Il allait monter dessus. Il fut encore plus surprit quand le blond lui donna les clés. Il tremblait quand il mit les clés sur le contact. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge pour conduire. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Ils firent un tour de 30 minutes, en prenant les petites routes afin d'éviter les éventuelles voitures du bureau du Sheriff. Quand il coupa le moteur, Scott pleurait presque de joie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait surement plus jamais l'occasion de monter et encore moins de conduire une telle moto. Une fois le casque enleva, il s'approcha du garde de garde et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup dit-il tout ému.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini souffla Isaac, heureux de voir l'effet de son souffle sur la peau de son jeune amant.

Scott s'écarta. Que pouvait lui réserver encore le garde du corps ? Il lui tendit une pochette. Contenant des documents. Il l'ouvrit. Et lu. Et faillit pousser un hurlement. Il avait entre les mains le certificat de la moto. Et elle était à son nom. Il leva la tête.

- Non, c'est trop dit-il en restant soufflé par l'émotion.

- Ne dis rien ! Cela me fait plaisir ! Et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute si ta moto est en mode épave maintenant.

Isaac se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du garage, Scott l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

La voisine avait décidé de sortir son chien. Elle avait entendu le bruit infernal de la machine des voisins. Elle n'appréciait que peu le jeune homme. Toujours en train de faire du bruit. Et son insupportable ami qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu. Elle voulait aussi dire au voisin de faire moins de bruit. Elle vit de la lumière dans le garage et s'approcha. Elle passa la tête par la porte, son chien levant la patte sur le mur attenant. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle se retourna, prit son chien dans ses bras, et courut presque pour rentrer chez elle, et s'enfermer à double tour. Elle venait de voir son voisin embrasser un autre garçon. Un blond. Elle en resta choquée pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était persuadé qu'ils faisaient ça en douce, sans que la mère du jeune homme ne le sache. Elle devait lui dire. Elle devait lui parlait que son fils prenait la mauvaise voie et que Dieu ne le sauvera pas s'il continuait.


	10. Chapter 10

_**voila la suite ! Un peu courte désoler ... Merci à Mimi-sterek pour ses encouragements !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et vive les reviews ^^**_

* * *

Inconscient de ce qu'ils avaient provoqué chez la voisine, les deux amants finirent dans la chambre de Scott. Il leur fallut une bonne partie de la nuit pour calmer leur ardeur. Scott avait mit un point d'honneur à remercier comme il le fallait Isaac.

Stiles s'était levé de bonne heure. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Il rejoignit son père dans la cuisine qui le regarda de travers.

- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

- Je t'ai promis que nous irions toujours ensemble la voir répondit Stiles simplement en se servant un bol de céréales.

Il commença à les manger puis recracha s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié le lait. Son père le regardait sans dire un mot. Toujours sans un mot, se suffisant de la présence de l'autre, chacun se prépara de son côté. John appela son fils pour dire qu'il était prêt. L'adolescent descendit quelques secondes après. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un fleuriste qui les connaissait bien. Il savait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils prirent le bouquet et repartir. En direction du cimetière. Stiles prit son sac avec lui. Il suivit son père qui porté le bouquet de fleur. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre à la tombe qu'ils cherchaient. La tombe de la femme qu'ils avaient aimée et qu'ils aimaient encore. John déposa le bouquet et prit son fils dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent ensemble la tombe pendant un moment.

- Ca va aller ? Tu veux que je passe te chercher à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca va prendre un moment je pense.

- Fais attention à toi mon fils. Surtout n'hésites pas d'accord ? dit le sheriff en serrant fort Stiles.

Il laissa son fils devant la tombe et repartit au poste de police en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir rester avec son fils. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était le moment critique pour Stiles. Il avait mit en place ce rituel dés l'année suivante de la mort de sa femme. Il était resté plusieurs heures à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'année qui s'était écoulée. Il avait été très inquiet à ce moment et avait demandé l'avis de spécialiste. Ces derniers l'avaient rassuré en lui disant que Stiles devait accomplir ce rituel sous peine de sombrer encore plus dans la tristesse. Et qu'il risquait de le perdre. Alors tous les ans, il le laissé une partie de la journée. Il pressentait que cette année, ce serait beaucoup plus long.

Dés qu'il eu entendu le moteur de la voiture de son père s'éloigner, il ouvrit son sac et sortit des outils afin de nettoyer la tombe.

- Salut Maman dit-il simplement comme si elle se trouvait en face de lui.

Alors il commença à nettoyer tout en parlant à sa mère de ce qu'il avait fait les 12 mois précédents. C'est comme s'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait, vu et entendu. Il mit plus d'une heure à récurer la tombe. Par la suite, il s'était assis et avait continué à parler. Quand son estomac commença à grogner, il sortit des sandwiches que son père lui avait faits le matin même.

Derek ruminait dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il avait prit du retard dans les papiers. Son père, il y a plusieurs mois, lui avait confié la gestion d'une des usines. Et il avait prit du retard dans le bilan de fin de mois, dans les plannings etc … Son père lui avait fait gentiment la remarque. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Stiles. Il lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée. Et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il était 16h. Il se leva, décidé. Il prit sa moto et partit à toute vitesse vers le domicile de Stiles.

Sa mère le regarda partir par la fenêtre.

- Je crois que notre fils est vraiment amoureux.

- Oui je le crois vraiment. Même si j'aurai préféré qu'il se trouve une fille …

- Chéri !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien contre son petit ami, Stiles c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Pour que Derek se fasse du souci à ce point.

- Tu sais comment il est. Tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de parler il ne fera rien. Une vraie tête de mule.

- Il sait de qui tenir ! lança sa femme avec un sourire.

Il n'y avait personne chez lui. Il pesta puis réfléchit. Scott devait être en cours donc ne devait pas savoir. Isaac était avec son père. Son père. Il fonça en direction du bureau du sheriff. Il entra dans le bureau. Tout le monde regarda entrer comme une furie. Alors que l'un des adjoints allait lui pourquoi il était là, John le vit et s'approcha.

- Bonjour Derek. Je suppose que tu viens me demander où est Stiles ?

- Oui en effet. Je n'arrive pas à avoir des nouvelles.

- Je sais oui. Je sais que je ne devrai pas te le dire. Mais je tiens à mon fils et il me semble qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Il est au cimetière.

- Merci Monsieur dit Derek

Il remonta sur sa moto et fila. John regarda le jeune homme partir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son fils puisse tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Et encore moins de Derek Hale. Mais c'était son fils. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse l'éloigner de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Derek arriva au cimetière. Il stoppa sa moto et entra. Il entendit une voix qu'il reconnu directement. Il s'avança discrètement. Il se cacha derrière un mausolée en ayant une vue sur le jeune adolescent.

- Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a pas longtemps. Et je crois que je l'aime.

Derek retint de respirer lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

- Tu le verrais … A oui, c'est un garçon. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

Il continua à parler de Derek. Ce dernier ne disait rien, caché. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes où Stiles le décrivait. Il rougissait de plus en plus.

Le jeune adolescent posa une main sur la tombe.

- Tu me manques tellement Maman …

Le ton alerta Derek qui intervint. Il ne voulait que le jeune refasse une autre crise. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles ne sursauta même pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il sentit juste une étreinte et une chaleur qu'il connaissait. Il se réfugia dans les bras de son compagnon. Il retint ses larmes de justesse. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. L'adolescent finit par quitter les bras de Derek à contre cœur.

- Bon il est temps que j'y aille. Je dois rentrer à la maison faire à manger.

- Et tu comptes rentrer comment ?

- Ben à pied ! comme si c'était la réponse la plus logique.

- Mais bien sur. Hors de question que tu fasses plusieurs kilomètres à pied. Je te dépose !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tiens prends le casque !

Derek avait été intransigeant. Stiles le regardait. Jamais il n'avait vraiment aimé quelqu'un avant. Il avait eu un béguin pour une certaine Lydia mais cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis il a rencontré Derek il y a peu. Et tout son univers avait changé. Il s'approcha doucement de Derek et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis se retourna vers la tombe.

- Voila celui dont je t'ai parlé Maman. C'est Derek.

Derek fut très touché. Même si sa mère était morte, il comprenait que c'était très important pour Stiles.

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur la moto. Derek déposa Stiles et s'apprêtait à repartir. L'une des voitures de son père arriva dans la rue, Isaac au volant. On pouvait voir une forme s'agiter sur la banquette arrière. Le moteur n'était même pas coupé que la portière arrière s'ouvrit et Cora en sortit pour se jeter dans les bras de Stiles. Ce dernier avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors comment vas ma petite princesse ? dit-il en déposant un gros bisou sonore sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Tu m'as manqué ! répondit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Derek regarda Isaac avec un regard interrogateur.

- Vous savez comment est votre sœur. Quand elle veut quelque chose, on peut difficilement lui dire non. Votre m'a autorisé à l'amener.

- Merci Isaac.

Il se retourna vers Stiles qui serrait toujours la petite dans ses bras.

- Il faut que je rentre. J'ai beaucoup de papiers en retard.

- Hum hum entendirent-ils

Isaac tenait dans ses mains un ordinateur portable et une mallette pleine de papier.

- Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez …

Il ne put finir la phrase. Stiles avait posé la petite par terre et était venu le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui dit tout bas.

- Merci ! Vas falloir que l'on parle de Scott dit-il sur un ton d'amusement.

Isaac devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Stiles dégaina littéralement son téléphone. Il était plus de 18h donc Scott devait être sortit de cours.

- Salut Scott ! tu passes manger à la maison ? Il y a Isaac et …

Il regarda son téléphone. Son meilleur ami lui avait raccroché au nez. Il se mit à rire sous le regard perplexe de Derek, Isaac et Cora. Il regarda sa montre.

- Encore quelques secondes dit-il en ne quittant pas son sourire.

Ils virent tous les 4 arriver un vélo à vive allure. Scott avait pédalé comme un dératé pour arrive le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne manqua pas. Il fit une crise d'asthme juste après posé le vélo par terre. Stiles se précipité vers lui et lui tendit un inhalateur de ventoline. Il luit fallut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer.

- La prochaine fois tu devrais encore aller plus vite le nargua Stiles.

Derek les observait. Il y avait une vraie complicité entre les deux adolescents. Chacun se complétait l'un l'autre. Puis il reporta son attention sur Isaac qui ne lâchait pas du regard le nouvel arrivant. Il avait eu raison alors. Il y a avait bien quelque chose entre son garde du corps et le jeune homme.

- Bon allé, tout le monde rentre ! Je vais faire à manger.

Tout le monde le suivit. Cora ne lâchait pas la main la main de son frère ni de Stiles. Scott et Isaac n'osait pas trop se toucher de peur de choquer les autres. Mais on pouvait sentir une certaine tension entre les deux. Une tension sexuelle. Stiles s'installa aux fourneaux aidé de Cora. Derek venait le voir de temps en temps. Pendant l'une des absences de Derek, Scott en profita pour embrasser Isaac. Il avait du mal à rester loin des lèvres du jeune homme blond. Ce dernier répondait de suite à ses baisers. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la cuisine. Cora s'avança à pas de loup vers les deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient. Elle se plaça devant eux.

- Bouh ! cria-t-elle.

Les deux firent un bon énorme en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis ils virent Cora. En tournant la tête, ils aperçurent Stiles et Derek. Tous les deux souriant à pleine dents. Comme pour donner le change, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Et moi alors ? fit Cora d'une tête boudeuse.

- Allé, viens la princesse lança Derek.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de Derek qui tenait toujours Stiles contre lui.

L'adolescent retourna faire la cuisine. Derek s'était installé sur la table de la cuisine pour faire ses papiers. Stiles passait régulièrement derrière lui et jeter quelques coups d'œil à ce que son petit ami faisait. Il s'arrêta voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Et tu fais comme ça, ca serait bon ?

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux. S'il faisait comme venait de lui indiquer Stiles, cela lui ouvrait de véritables possibilités. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant ?

- Je sais, je sais, je suis le meilleur !

- Et la modestie tu connais ? lança Derek tout souriant.

- Pfff, de nos jours le génie n'est même pas reconnu répondit son vis-à-vis sur un ton amusé.

Derek retourna sur son travail. Il devait parler à son père. Il monta dans la chambre de Stiles pour être au calme.

- Oui c'est moi. Stiles m'a montré quelque chose …

La discussion dura pendant quelques minutes. Il raccrocha, perdu dans ses pensées. Si ce que son père venait de lui dire pouvait s'appliquer, ils pourraient développer l'entreprise bien au-delà de ce qu'ils espéraient. Et tout ça rien qu'à Stiles. En l'espace de quelques instants, il avait sut trouver ce qu'il fallait faire. L'intelligence du garçon ne cessait de l'étonner. Il redescendit.

- J'ai parlé avec mon père. Je vais faire une simulation sur ce que tu m'as dit. Et selon le résultat, on mettra en place le modèle le mois prochain.

- Mais j'ai dit ça au hasard !

- Et bien le hasard a bien fait les choses on dirait dit Derek ne croyant pas du tout Stiles quant au prétendu hasard.

Scott et Isaac les avait rejoint. Derek prit Cora sur ses genoux et lança la simulation du modèle économique. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes pour que l'ordinateur calcule.

Lorsque le résultat tomba, ce dernier souffla complètement Derek. C'était même au-delà de ce qu'avait annoncé son père.

- Heu le chiffre là demanda Scott, c'est sur combien d'année.

- Ce n'est pas en année. C'est un mois murmura Derek toujours sous le choc. C'est en mois. Il s'agit d'une simulation sur 6 mois …

Le père de Derek avait suivit la simulation de son fils. Quand il eu le résultat, il fut bloqué quelques secondes sur le chiffre en bas à droite. Il n'avait fallut que quelques minutes pour que Stiles comprenne le modèle et l'amène à des sommets qu'il n'imaginait même pas atteindre. Il allait devoir parler à cet adolescent.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Désoler pour le temps de publication :/ **_

_**Mais voila la suite ! Bonne lecture et vive les reviews :D**_

* * *

Stiles sortit les plats du four. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors. Son père.

- Tiens, tu tombes à pic !

- Désoler fiston, mais je dois retourner au …

- Pas moyen que tu repartes avant d'avoir manger ! déclara Stiles d'un ton imparable.

Son père souffle et déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il aperçu alors Derek, Cora, Scott et Isaac. Il sourit. Son fil s'était fait de vrais amis. Et Derek semblait sincère dans ses sentiments.

- Je dois dire que votre fils est très intelligent ! dit Derek de but en blanc pendant le repas.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il manger.

- Trop intelligent à mon goût parfois ! souffla le Sheriff ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Derek.

- J'avoue que là, çela a bien servit.

- Comment ça ?

- Attendez, je vais vous montrer dit Derek en se levant pour aller chercher l'ordinateur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui montrer tu sais … dit Stiles en rougissant.

- Ton père doit savoir ce que tu as fait et les conséquences !

John regarda son fils. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Derek lui donna l'ordinateur.

- Regardez le nombre en bas.

Le Sheriff resta interdit devant le montant.

- Et qu'a fait mon fils ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Tout simplement que c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes arrivés à ce nombre. Avant c'était celui là !

Il appuya sur une touche et montra un graphique avant la simulation. Le Sheriff n'en revenait pas. L'augmentation était tout simplement astronomique. Comment pouvait-on gagner autant.

- Et c'est sur combien de temps ?

- A peine quelques mois. En un an, il aura doublé voir tripler dit simplement Derek.

Stiles se tassait de plus en plus dans son siège. Il ne supportait pas être le centre d'attention. Le Sheriff secoua la tête et regarda son fils. Stiles put lire tout l'amour que son père avait pour lui. Il se leva et alla serrer son père dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi Stiles ! Je pense que ta mère aussi serait fière !

D'habitude, ce genre de remarque déclenché une crise mais là non. Il était entouré par ses amis et il était avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il fera tout pour garder ce bonheur. Tout. Il s'en fit la promesse. Rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route.

Le repas se finit sous les rires que déclenchée Cora et ses pitreries. Elle finit le repas sur les genoux de Stiles. Cela semblait être devenu une habitude pour elle. Le téléphone de Derek sonna. Il se leva en s'excusant et répondit. Il s'agissait de son père. Il avait continué après la simulation. Il raccrocha quelques minutes après.

- C'était mon père. il souhaite te rencontrer pour te parler.

- Moi ? Me parler de quoi ?

- Du petit miracle que tu a fait.

- Mais mais …

Derek se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je serai avec toi dit-il en déposant un baisé sur sa tempe.

- Et moi ? répliqua Cora qui regardait Stiles et Derek d'un air jaloux.

- Mais oui toi aussi ! dit Stiles en la prenant dans ses bras et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Le Sheriff assista à toute la scène sans rien dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott et Isaac. Il remarqua alors leurs deux mains jointes sur la table. Au moins, ils arrêteront de se morfondre dans leur coin.

Ce fut au tour de Scott de recevoir un appel.

- Hein ? fit-il après quelques secondes.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui. Il raccrocha. Il semblait vraiment perturbé.

- C'était ma mère. Elle m'a parlé de notre voisine qui est chez nous en ce moment. Elle semble en état de choc après nous avoir vus moi et Isaac … dit-il en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Le vieux truc moisi à trois pattes ? dit son meilleur ami.

- Stiles ! dit le Sheriff pour le reprendre.

Derek souriait. L'image s'imposa d'elle-même à lui.

- Il faut que je rentre !

- On te suit ! dit Stiles en prenant déjà sa veste.

Personne n'osa dire quelque chose et ils partirent tous de leur côté pour se rendre chez Scott. Le Sheriff se retrouva tout seul dans la maison. Et si lui aussi il y allait ? Il ne prit que quelque secondes pour se décider. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Melissa.

Il arriva chez le meilleur ami de son fils. Tout le monde était déjà rentré dans la maison. Il entendait les personnes présentes parler assez fortement.

- Voila le pécheur ! Et son insupportable ami brailleur déclara avec acidité la veille dame.

- Je vous pris de rester poli. Vous êtes chez moi ici ! déclara Melissa d'un ton brutal.

La vielle femme lui jeta un regard de braise. Elle pointa le doigt vers Scott et Isaac qui se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Je vous ai vu l'autre jour. Je suis sûr que vous faites ça en cachette ! cria-t-elle. Mais rien n'échappe à l'œil de Dieux. Il voit tout et sait tout. Vous n'irez jamais au Paradis si vous continué.

- Excusez-moi, mais on pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stiles faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

Il reçut en réponse un regard venimeux de la vielle dame.

- Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je te conseil de ne plus fréquenter ce pécheur. Il fricote avec ce … ce …

- A non ca suffit maintenant ! lança Melissa. Je sais que mon fils sort avec un garçon. Ce n'est pas un secret. Et j'en suis même fier. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires espèces de vielle peau acariâtre.

Stiles voulut en rajouter un petit peu.

- Et vous savez, il n'est pas le seul dit-il en se penchant vers Derek qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était une maison de fou, ils étaient tous possédés. Ils finiraient tous en enfer. Le sheriff toqua à la porte. Melissa alla ouvrir.

- Tiens bonsoir John !

- Bonsoir Melissa. Je suis passé et j'ai entendu du bruit.

Stiles pouffa presque de rire. Il avait vu son père à travers la fenêtre. En voyant le Sheriff, la vielle dame reprit contenance croyant trouver en lui un soutien.

- Dites leur Sheriff ! Dites leur qu'ils font fausses route. Qu'ils se perdent sur le chemin du péché ! demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il la regarda juste quelques secondes et se tourna vers son fils et Derek.

- Tu veux dormir à la maison Derek ce soir ? dit-il avec un petit sourire un coin.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Voila que le Sheriff était de leur côté. Elle ne put en supporter plus. En bousculant tout le monde elle sortit en hurlant au blasphème. La porte claqua à sa suite. Tout le monde s'empêcher de rire. Mais ne purent se retenir longtemps et explosèrent sans pouvoir se contrôler pendant de longues minutes. Cora était sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

- Bon, sur ces émotions, il faut que je reparte au boulot ! Et Derek ? Ce n'était pas une proposition …

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête pour remercier le Sheriff.

- Restes John, prends au moins un café !

Il ne résista pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée comme ça. Il prévint même son collègue qu'il ne viendrait pas au poste ce soir. Qu'il pouvait tout fermer. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon et Melissa leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Cora s'installa d'office sur les genoux de Scott à sa grande surprise. Derek en fut surprit aussi mais ne dit rien. Stiles put profiter pour se coller à son compagnon.

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Derek et Stiles rentrèrent les premiers, suivit de peu de son père.

C'était la première fois que Derek dormait avec Stiles chez lui sans qu'il fasse de crise. Stiles était nerveux. Son imagination s'était mit en route et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais quel idiot d'avoir imposé ces trois rendez-vous. La nervosité du jeune homme n'échappa pas à Derek qui souriait dans son coin. Il avait deviné que l'imagination de son compagnon faisait des siennes au vu de son boxer. Ce dernier, rouge de honte, plongea sous la couette. Derek le rejoignit peu de temps après. Il se colla directement contre son dos et l'enlaça. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Il déposa de petits baisés dans le coup. Il sentait l'autre frissonner sous ce contact. Il les accentua. Stiles poussait presque de légers gémissement tellement il appréciait ce que l'autre lui faisait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il bascula et se retrouva dessus Derek qui le regardait dans les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi murmura-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfère pas …

- Tais-toi ! dis Stiles en l'embrassant.

Derek avait sa réponse. Il en avait aussi. Il embrassa avec plus de passion. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles et l'attira à lui. Leurs deux torses se touchèrent. Ce fut le début de leur étreinte. Stiles était aux anges. Derek aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose de la part d'un garçon. Et Stiles, même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait, se débrouillait plus que très bien.

Il leur fallut plus de 2 heures pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Stiles s'assit, le dos contre le mur, la tête de Derek sur ses jambes. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Il sentit des gouttes tomber sur son visage. Il ouvrit de suite les yeux et vit Stiles pleurer. Il se releva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas … Elles sont venues comme ça … JE crois que … que …

Il n'arrivait à prononcer ce mot. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit, c'était à sa mère sur son lit de mort.

- Moi aussi je t'aime dit tout simplement Derek.

Ce fut repartit pour une autre séance de câlins torrides. Ils devaient attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Cora dormait dans la chambre juste à côté.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello tout le monde ! Désoler pour l'attente ! **_

_**voici la suite :D**_

_**Et vive les Review ^^**_

* * *

Stiles était collé à Derek, en cuillère. Aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit la forme se faufiler dans la chambre. Elle se plaça à côté du lit et hurla.

- DEBOUUUUT !

Stiles fit un bon en ouvrant grand les yeux. Derek grogna et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Stiles.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir de réaction face à que sa sœur venait de faire ? Comme s'il avait entendu la question, il grommela.

- J'ai eu le droit à ce réveil pendant plusieurs années donc je suis habitué. Il va falloir t'y faire !

- Ouais ben je ne suis pas sur que mon cœur résiste hein ! lança Stiles avec le sourire.

Cora sauta sur le lit et jeta un regard de défi à Stiles.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? dit-il sur un ton menaçant mais toujours avec le sourire.

Il s'approcha et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Derek se retourna de l'autre côté du lit. Stiles regarda Cora et eurent la même idée. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur Derek. Il fallut attendre vingt bonnes minutes pour que tout le monde se calme.

Derek voulut se lever mais s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de boxer. Il se mit à rougir. Stiles remarqua que le visage de son compagnon devenait tout rouge. Il comprit tout de suite.

- Cora, si tu allais nous attendre en bas ! On se lève et on te rejoint !

Cette dernière acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. La porte se ferma à peine que Stiles embrassait déjà Derek.

- Il faut se lever dit Derek, lui-même peu convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

- On a un peu de temps non ? répondit l'adolescent des étoiles dans les yeux.

Finalement, ils ne sortirent de la chambre que 20 minutes plus tard. Encore un peu essoufflé. Ils rejoignirent Cora qui s'était installée devant la télé. Stiles trouva un mot de son père sur la table. Il était partit au boulot pour une urgence. Il s'attaqua à la préparation du petit déjeuner entrecouper par des baisés de Derek dans son coup.

- Nous irons voir mon père cette après-midi dit Derek.

Stiles commença à s'inquiéter. Et si la famille de Derek ne l'acceptait pas ? Il s'enfonça dans ses sombres pensées. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa respiration devenait erratique et que sa vision se troublait.

- Calmes-toi, je suis là !

La voix douce et grave de Derek le ramena à la réalité. Il avala de grandes bouffées d'air. Il avait le visage humide. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber je te le promets !

Il passa ses bras autour du coup de Derek et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il avait peur de le perdre.

Derek sentit la détresse de son compagnon et le serra fort. Il allait avoir du travail pour réussir à le tranquilliser. Il ne l'abandonnera jamais.

Cora était revenue dans la cuisine. Elle vit que Stiles pleurait.

- Tonton Stiles ! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui.

Stiles se détacha de Derek pour prendre la petite dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petit princesse, je vais bien !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui promis !

Rassurée, la petite déposa un bisou sonore sur sa joue et retourna devant ses dessins animés.

Stiles regarda l'horloge. La sonnette raisonna au même moment.

- Tiens, le ventre sur patte est arrivé ! lança haut et fort Stiles pour que la personne entende.

Une voix lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

- C'est même pas vrai !

Cela fut suivit par des rires. Stiles ouvrit grand la porte et laissa entrer son meilleur ami et Isaac.

- Je suis venu te récupérer Derek ainsi que Mademoiselle. J'ai eu un appel de ton père. Et d'ailleurs, il aimerait bien que tu viennes Stiles.

Stiles commença à se tendre mais Derek posa sa main dans son dos pour le rassurer.

- Pas de souci. On va prendre une douche et on y va ! dit Derek.

Ils montèrent tous les deux vers la salle de bain.

- Tu crois qu'ils l'on fait ? demanda Scott.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! lança Isaac avec un petit sourire.

- Ben si, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux ou que Derek lui fasse du mal.

- Je pense que le jour où Derek fera quelque chose qui blessera Stiles, ce sera surement lui qui en souffrira le plus.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la douche. L'eau chaude fit du bien à Stiles qui se décontracta. Derek déposa du gel douche sur sa peau blanche et commença à le savonner. Il pouvait sentir le jeune homme frissonner sous ses doigts.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Comment s'était possible d'être excité à ce point en si peu de temps. Il se retourna et embrassa avec passion Derek. Qui lui répondit.

Ils finirent juste au moment où l'eau devenait froide. Avec un petit cri, Stiles se rinça rapidement suivit de son compagnon. Encore trempé, il se colla à lui.

- Merci d'être là … Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est le moment présent. Ne t'occupe pas du passé.

Il embrassa la tempe du jeune homme.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent. Les deux garçons, qui les attendaient depuis plus de 45 minutes, les regardèrent avec un regard qui disait qu'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Eux aussi avaient profité de la douche. Du bureau aussi. Du canapé. Plusieurs fois même.

Stiles monta avec Derek sur la moto et Scott avec Isaac et Cora dans la voiture. Scott ne pouvait pas encore utiliser la moto que lui avait offert Isaac. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge requit ni le permis.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Scott ouvrait grand les yeux devant la maison ? Manoir ? Château ? Cora descendit et on put entendre des chiens aboyer. Stiles sortit à son tour.

Comme si les chiens avaient reconnu l'odeur du jeune adolescent, ils ralentirent leur course pour arriver en trottant vers leur jeune maitresse. Ils lui léchèrent le visage. Cette dernière couinait sous l'assaut de leur langue. Puis se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme qui les gratta derrière les oreilles. ils en ronronnèrent presque.

Puis à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ils s'approchèrent doucement de Derek qui était surement le plus surpris. Il n'avait jamais put s'approcher des deux chiens. Et voila que c'était eux qui venait le voir. Il descendit avec lenteur et prudence sa main. Et quand elle se posa sur le pelage et que les chiens ne grognèrent même pas, il souffla de soulagement. Il les caressa un peu mais ne voulut pas tenter le diable.

Puis les deux molosses se dirigèrent vers une odeur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se mirent cette fois-ci à grogner et à retrousser les babines.

- Suffit !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air. Impérieux. Imparable. Les chiens couinèrent et revinrent tout penaud vers Stiles.

- Scott approches-toi !

- Tu crois pas que …

- Non tu ne risque rien. Je suis là.

Derek n'avait jamais vu son compagnon aussi sur de lui. Il semblait dégager une espèce d'aura. Il ne savait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il en fut certain. Stiles n'était pas n'importe qui.

Scott s'approcha doucement des chiens qui commencèrent à coucher leurs oreilles. Une petite tape sur la tête les fit arrêter tout de suite.

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient épiés.

- Regardes ça ! Incroyable. Même moi j'ai du mal à me faire obéir. Et lui y arrive sans aucune difficulté.

- En effet ! Je vois que notre fils s'est trouvé quelqu'un de bien particulier.

- Regarde-le. Comment il le regarde. Comment il est prêt à bondir en cas de problème.

Scott approcha doucement sa main du museau de l'un des chiens. Ce dernier se mit à renifler la main. Puis la lécha avec douceur. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Seul Isaac ne s'était pas approché des chiens. Il était même resté à côté de la voiture.

- Je crois que Monsieur et Madame vous attendent lança Isaac à Stiles et Derek.

Il les avait vus par la fenêtre. Le téléphone de Derek sonna, indiquant qu'il avait reçut un message.

« Rejoins-moi à la salle d'entrainement. Amènes Stiles et Isaac avec toi »

Derek leva les sourcils de questionnement. La salle d'entrainement ? Mais pourquoi son père voulait ça ? Il montra le message à Stiles et Isaac qui se questionnaire tout autant.

La gouvernante sortit pour venir s'occuper de Cora. Pendant qu'Isaac rangeait la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement. Scott ne pouvait retenir son étonnement. Tout ce qu'il voyait était complètement nouveau pour lui. L'étendu de la maison, la richesse …

- Attention Scott, il y a des mouches ! lança Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

- Pfff, je suis sur que tu étais pareil quand tu es venu pour la première fois.

- Il était même pire dit Derek.

- Hé ! s'indigna Stiles.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle. Il y avait un peu de monde. Tous les gardes du corps étaient là, ainsi que son père.

- Entrez les garçons lança ce dernier.

- Père, pourquoi tout le monde est là ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le petit groupe.

- Bonjour Stiles !

- Bonjour Monsieur répondit ce dernier très poliment.

Le père se tourna alors vers Scott qui se faisait tout petit.

- Je suppose que tu es Scott.

- Heu oui Monsieur. Mais comment …

- J'ai mes sources dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Viens Derek il faut que je te parle.

Derek suivit son père jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek agita les bras et éleva le ton. Mais son père semblait rester inflexible. Derek souffla et semblait avoir rendu les armes. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils revinrent tous les deux. Isaac entra à son tour dans la salle.

- Mon père veut te tester.

- Me tester ? Comment-ça ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu savais te battre. Et il veut voir si tu peux te défendre tout seul et si tu peux me défendre s'il le faut.

- Mais mais …

- Je n'ai pas put le faire changer d'avis … A toi de le convaincre dit-il en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser.

- Il faut que tu me donnes la recette Derek pour le faire taire ! lança Scott pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir.

Stiles se tourna vers le père de Derek.

- Et je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu dois affronter tous les gardes du corps répondit-il simplement.

- Hein ?

Derek posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. J'ai vu comment tu t'es battu dans la ruelle. Ce n'est pas quelques adversaires de plus qui vont te faire peur !

Il pouvait lire la confiance que lui témoigné son compagnon et reprit courage.

Stiles se plaça au centre de la salle. Les gardes du corps autour de lui. L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui. Il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le second garde qui l'avait agressé lorsqu'il avait sauvé Cora. Il put lire dans son regard une certaine animosité. Sans même prévenir, ce dernier attaqua. Stiles esquiva facilement. Il en fit de même avec les attaques suivantes.

Le père de Stiles était déjà impressionné. Le jeune homme n'attaquait pas. Il laissait son adversaire s'épuisait tout en analysant les attaques. Il ne devrait pas tarder à contre attaquer.

La contre attaque fut unique et foudroyante. Personne ne vit le jeune homme bouger. Mais juste le corps du garde tomber au sol, inconscient.

Les combats s'enchainèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis l'un des gardes arriva avec un bâton en bois. Il en lança un à Stiles.

Scott était inquiet. Stiles savait se battre à main nu. Mais n'était pas forcément doué avec une arme. L'action du garde lui donna raison. Le jeune homme fut touché à plusieurs reprises. Il commençait à perdre pied … Scott devait intervenir. Personne ne le vit venir. Il para le coup destiné à son meilleur ami avec un bâton prit au passage.

- Je m'occupe de parer et toi du reste ok ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Stiles sourit à son tour. Les gardes n'avaient plus la moindre chance.

Sur un signe du père de Derek, le combat continua. Mais il ne fut qu'à sens unique. Scott s'occupait de parer les coups de bâton et Stiles faisait le reste du travail. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les gardes du corps ne comprenaient rien. Comment deux jeunes adolescents pouvaient les mettre en échec ? Ils décidèrent d'attaquer tous ensemble. Enfin ceux qui pouvait tenir debout. Stiles comprit tout de suite ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

- Je crois que l'on ne va pas avoir le choix. Il va falloir le faire.

- Oui j'en ai bien l'impression.

Ils avaient dit ça en chuchotant.

- Tu arrive à te contrôler ?

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours. Ça va le faire !

- Bon très bien. On y va alors !

Il ne fallut même pas une minute pour que tous les gardes restant soient au sol, gémissant.


End file.
